You Turned My World Upside Down
by ScariiKerii
Summary: Sydney is your average bookworm that fades into the background, but when someone takes advantage of her, she's never the same again. Wanting nothing to do with the father, and vice versa. Only thing is the father has no idea...yet. OC/Paul *UNCOMPLETE*
1. Pregnant?

**AN: Welcome to You Turned My World Upside Down (aka: Y.T.M.W.U.D)!**

**Description: Sydney is your average bookworm that fades into the background, but when someone takes advantage of her, she's never the same again. Wanting nothing to do with the father, and vice versa. Only thing is the father has no idea...yet. OC/Paul**

**Couple: OC/Paul (OC = Original Character)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga or any of their characters! I only own Sydney and her family~!**

**Please Review! Tell me what you love and hate! Think I should continue?**

* * *

I stared at the little, faded, pink plus sign that might as well be a blazing, flashing, neon symbol that screams "Look at me!", in utter horror.

There's no freaking way. I can't be pregnant, not now. I'm only seventeen for Christs' sake!

So yeah, I'd slipped up and did it with a complete douche bag, without a condom, but that wasn't my fault. He wouldn't stop. I told him to, but he wouldn't listen. He took advantage of me and now I was...

"Dammit," I breathed. I was still in school, this was the worst time ever to go and get knocked up. I had a plan set for my my life. How can I get through high school with a baby? Let alone collage with a toddler.

I ran a frustrated hand through my mass of wavy curls and sighed. I'd have to tell my mom, there's no way I can pass through lying about just getting fat. I couldn't gain a pound even if I wanted to.

What would she think? What would the kids at school think? I was never the girl you'd think would be pregnant this early, I was just the normal nerd who faded into the background. I play flute in the band, I make all A's, I'm a total Teacher's Pet. I didn't date, I didn't have many guy friends, I was awkward and I had no idea how I got this far with a guy so fast.

I jumped at a hollow knock at the door.

"Squid! Come _on_! I gotta piss!" Clay whined from the other side of the door.

Clay's real name was Clayton, but everyone prefers Clay. He's the annoying little brother of my existence. He's two years younger than me, looks exactly like a guy version of me, and is a total twerp.

On days where he doesn't make me want to punch him through a wall, he's Clay. 'Twerp' has been my nickname for him ever since I was nine.

Oh, Squid — his version of Twerp — has been the nickname I received around age eleven when I stopped being his best-est friend and turned into a sister. My real name's Sydney.

Clay didn't do as great in school as I did, but he kept up a decent enough grade to play his precious soccer. Mom says it's good that I have school and he has soccer.

"Hobbies make the personalty shine through," she had said.

Since when is school a _hobby_? It's a law.

My mother, Michelle, was the most chimerical mother-figure ever. She used to watch me do my homework, helped me with anything I needed, taught me how to cook, clean, and other unruly house-wife things. She pushed me to join the band, and encouraged me to keep up my grades throughout my school career. She couldn't exactly help Clay with his soccer, but she took him to every game, every practice, and every pizza party after wards.

My dad wasn't really in the picture, so to speak. He got married to a woman from the Makah Rez. back when I was four and Clay was two. We used to go to their house every other weekend, but after I turned twelve, I put a stop to that. Clay still goes once every month. Dad's still his hero even after everything he did. He _was _the one who introduced him to soccer.

"Squidney! Don't ignore me. If you don't open the door I'll unlock it myself!"

"Shut up," I called back. I frantically searched for the box and shoved the horrid test back in, and just so Clay won't go through the garbage, see the test, freak out and tell mom, I hid the box inside my hoodie. I happened to wear to the bathroom for just that reason. Always think of everything when you have a little brother.

I unlocked the door and walked out. Clay was glaring at me the whole time, but he ran into the bathroom none the less. I rolled my eyes and walked across the hallway and into the bedroom that my mother has so graciously let me redecorate when I hit sixteen. The straight A's helped a little, too.

Obviously, being the a room for someone like me, it had shelves against the north wall for my extensive amount of books. It had a descent sized T.V. on the same wall. I consider it my 'entertainment center'. The laptop I had gotten from my dear father a year ago for my late birthday present sat on my bed.

Said bed had a black velvet comforter and a bright crimson satin bedding under that. The pillows consisted of the same fabrics and colors. The railing was black iron, with intricate rose petals for decoration. The walls were a neutral shade of tan, and black, floor length curtains covered the windows that had the most amazing view you can get in La Push, Washington — a small Indian reservation that harbors the even smaller town of Forks. It rains in this area more than any other place in the United States, a constant cover of omnipresent clouds.

I grabbed a pair of sissors from my desk drawer beside my bed and took out the narrow box that had offically ruined my life. I shook the test out and hid it in back in the drawer. I'd depose of that later, but for now, I had to worry about the box. If my mom happened to be going through my room, and happened to see the trash can that contained this, she'd be so upset.

The box was easy enough to cut up into small, unrecognizable pieces. Only took a minute, for the cardboard was on my side. I scooped up the fragments and poured them into the wastebasket.

Shedding the sweater, I walked over to my mirror on top of my dresser. I lifted the ratty T-shirt and stared incredulously at my flat stomach.

_I'm pregnant. _Ran through my mind again and again, but no amount of thinking and and looking would convince me just yet. There was just no way...

No. There _was _a way. And clearly they way to getting a baby _was _through sex, which I _was_ forced into having. It made perfect sense, and it happened to me.

I let my shirt drop and I walked over to the desk. My hands shook as I took out the test and stared at it. The pink plus sign still hovered in a mocking curse.

"Hey, Syd, can I borrow your laptop — wait, what's that? Is that a — no way! You're — Crap! I'm so telling Mom!"

_Shit! _Of all times to forget to lock the door!

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! **

**So? How was it? Please review and tell me all about it!**

**I'll try to upload soon! ^_^**


	2. Bonding

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I'll make up for it with a long chapter next though!**

**Please Review!**

I ran outside to catch my brother before he could get to Mom. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Clayton, wait! Please!" I begged.

"But you're —"

"_Please! _Don't tell her yet!"

"What's in it for me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I just shook my head. "Clay, I didn't mean for this to happen, I had no control —"

Clay's eyes widened. "No controll? You were _raped_?!"

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Who _raped_ you?" He damanded, in a whisper now.

"Please, I'm not even one hundred percent sure I'm pregnant, and this is really stressing me out, and just... Don't tell Mom." My voice broke and I felt tears well up and fall over.

Clay faltured. "Hey, no. Don't cry, Syd."

I sniffed. "Please, don't tell her yet."

My brother reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Okay. I won't tell her yet. Sorry, please don't cry anymore, Sis."

I nodded and tried to control myself. "Stupid hormones..." I muttered.

I felt Clay chuckle and he started headed my off into my room.

"I won't tell her, but if you are...pregnant, you're gonna have to tell her soon."

"I know. Just not now."

We sat on my bed for a while, talking. We never mentioned the rape or the pregnancy. We just talked about school and his soccer and my band. It was wierd how much we never talked about this stuff. I even got the nerve to ask about Dad.

"Is Dad still with Janice?"

He nodded. "She's nice. I don't see why you won't give her a chance."

"I know how she is. I just don't trust her." I told him.

"She's like forty. What could she do?"

"Put Dad in jail again."

He was silent for a minute. "He was drunk, it wasn't her fault."

I jerked back. "Okay, sence when don't you defend our dad? Now you're in love with her?"

"No, I'm just saying. He was drunk."

I dropped it. The Dad subject never ended good for us.

"I love Mom, you know I do. But, I love Dad, too. He needs love just as much as us and Mom." he said.

"I know, I'm just not as close to him as his little soccer star is."

He laughed. "Dad can't really help that much with soccer anymore. He's too old."

I laughed too. "Haven't you noticed I've been aloud to do my homework in my room and not at the dining room table? Mom can't read without glasses anymore and she refuses to believe that."

"Yeah, but at least she still drives me to practice, she's not blind yet."

"Jeez, you need a car. You can drive anyway. I think you should just get a licence and get over with it. Give Mom a break from all that driving."

He frowned. "I don't mean to cause her trouble..."

"Clay, it's not trouble. I just think she needs a break. How about I drive you for a few weeks? Or, I could pick you up from school, you can take me home, and you can drive yourself."

"What about Marching Band?" he asked.

"Season's over, remember? I hardly use the car anymore."

He grinned and nodded happily. "Thanks."

I nodded.

"So," he started. "are you, you know, keeping it?"

"The baby? Yes. Of course."

"It's alot of responsibility, Syd." he warned. His eyes looked worried.

"I know, but there's no way I'm giving my child up. No matter the way he was conseved. He deserves a chance at life." I defended.

"You're already talking like it's alive. And a he. What if it's a girl?"

"Then so be it. I feel like it's a boy though."

"And you've been prego for how long? There's no chance the DNA is even formed enough for that yet."

He was probably right, but I didn't care. My baby was mine, no matter if he was a he or a she. It was mine and I loved it already.

I wasn't giving it up for anything. Even the rathe of my mother.

Clay shook his head and stood. "I'm going outside to practice. Think about telling Mom soon, okay?"

I nodded and he walked out. I sighed and walked over to my laptop. I played a playlist I had set up for every night and pressed play.

Relived from my music, I lied back in bed and thought things over, my baby, my mom, school. I had gotten myself in some deep shit...

* * *

**AN: Brother/Sister Bonding :3 How cute. Lol.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Flashback

**AN: This is a Flashback to the day that Sydney was taken advantage of. Don't hate me, the story will make more sense in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_Walking toward my fifth period class, I didn't expect to see a very tall guy, standing in the middle of the hallway, shaking._

_It was lunch break, every other student was outside eating. I had left my lunch at home, so I was just going to head on to class. Of course, I hadn't expected this._

_I looked around. The whole school seemed empty. It was quiet with a low echo of the kids outside talking amongst themselves. The teachers went into the Teacher's Lounge to eat and basically get away from their annoying pupils. _

_I advanced slowly, attentions being to ask the guy if he was okay, then go about my merry way. Didn't happen that way._

_I tentatively placed my hand against his forearm. It burned._

_"Uh, are you alright?" I asked, my voice caught in my throat and I tried to clear it smoothly._

_He jerked his gaze to me. He didn't really seem to be looking _at _me, more like through me. Like he didn't expect anyone to come up to him. _

_I recognized him immediately. His name was Paul _— _I wasn't sure on the last name. He used to play football back in middle school and then freshman year. Sometime a while ago he missed school for a few weeks, then he came back and suddenly....BAM. He was huge and muscular. And anti-social. He never hung around his old friends, hardly even talked to the girls besides some snide flirting, but no dating went down. He only walked around with a few other guys that seemed to change just like he did. Gone for a few weeks then they were totally different. _

_Now, I don't know all of this personally. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever said two words to him before now. I knew all this information because, in a small town, with a small school, secrets didn't exist. Word of Paul's transformation circulated like wild fire. Then the same for the others. Everyone figured it was some gang activity so noone stood near any of them anymore. All too afraid that they'd get mugged or somethin'._

_I was shot out of my thoughts when I was pushed up against the cold lockers. My back felt cold but my front was covered in heat. My eyes sprung open to see Paul's eyes smashed shut, then his face got closer and his lips pressed into mine. _

_I swear my eyes rolled all the way back into my head and back. My lips felt like they were sweating with heat rolling off them. I wasn't exactly able to breathe at that moment either, and I started feeling dizzy. _

_I barely comprehended a door opening, and somewhere in the back of my dazed mind did I start to panic. What if a teacher heard us and was checking it out. Suddenly I was tugged into a very dark, cramped room._

_I shook my head and looked around wildly. All I could see was the light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. _

_  
Tossing me around seemed to be Paul's pastime because I was drove back into a wall when smoldering lips were pressed back against mine._

_Paul's tongue swept out without warning and I gasped. He took the advantage and bulldozed his tongue into my mouth. His blistering hands ran up my sides and grabbed my wrist, pinning them above my head with just one of his huge hands._

_There was no way I could stop this. Paul __— aka: the freaking Hulk — was way to big and strong. I'm not sure how far things got, but I passed out at some point._

_I had no idea when it was when I woke up, but I had a killer headache and I was sweating like crazy. I tried to see anything, but I realized that I was still in the closet, and without my reading glasses. _

_I tried to stand, but a very uncomfortable feeling emerged in my lower regions. My eyes widened and I remembered Paul. I was almost had a mini-panic-attack. I took deep breathes and attempted to calm myself down. When I was pretty sure I was okay, for now, I stood._

_I grasped a long string hanging from the ceiling and I pulled experimentally. The lights flickered on. I was in a Janitor's closet. Alone._

_It was dusty and I could smell faint traces of Paul, but it was overwhelmed by the aroma of mold. I looked down to inspect the damage he might have caused. My pants were unbuttoned, but other then that I didn't see anything else out of the ordinary._

_I quickly buttoned them and searched for my purse. I snatched it up from the floor and looked around for my phone. _

_I flipped it open, having been successful in my search. The time read 2:03PM. School was still on. I sighed and took out a small mirror from my bag. My hair had been in a messy ponytail. It wasn't to bad, and it didn't look like I'd been doing anything. My lips were swollen though, I hoped no one would notice. I stepped forward to open the door when I heard a small crunch as my foot stepped on something._

_I moved my foot and saw a small folded note on the ground. I picked it up and noticed my name scribbled messily on the front. Spelled wrong, too, Sidney. Sigh..._

_I unfolded it curiously. It was horribly written and I had to dig out my reading glasses to make it out._

_**Hey, Kid.**_

_**Look, sorry about what happened. I wasn't thinking and I just took it out on you. I have personal issues to deal with but I didn't mean to do anything.**_

_**Uh, well don't...worry about anything. I didn't, you know, cum...I pulled out before...**_

_**Anyway, can we just forget about this? I didn't mean to cause anything, and I don't want a relationship...**_

_**Sorry.**_

_I physically cringed at the word _cum, _and re-folded the note and tucked it away. I made one final sweep over and opened the closet door. _

_I was mentally overloaded. I felt like I was in a daze all the way to my locker. I opened it and pulled out my homework and gathered them in my satchel, zombie-fied._

_I trudged to the office. The secretary looked up at my advance, and reconized me. I had worked with the office alot, just to get extra credit. _

_"Oh, honey. There you are! Your teachers have been wondering what happened to you. They even called your mother."_

_Crap, not Mom. She's probably freaking out._

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I passed out in the bathroom and I just woke up." My lie came to me easily. I even surprised myself._

_The secretary jumped up from her desk and rushed to me. She pressed a cold hand against my forehead and I flinched away. _

_"Oh, Hun. You have a fever. You wanna call your mother?"_

_I nodded and walked over to the school phone. I dialed my home number and waited._

_"Hello?" she sounded slightly out of breath._

_"Mom? It's Sydney."_

_"Sydney! Thank God! You know the school called me, right? I was so worried." she gushed. "Just where the hell where you? You missed two class periods!"  
_

_"Mom," I groaned. "Mom, I know. I got really sick and passed out in the bathroom and just woke up."_

_She hesitated. "Oh, Syd. I'm sorry! Are you alright?"_

"No, can I come home early?" My mom knew I never call home unless I'm serious.

_"Sure, go ahead and check your brother out, too. I don't think he'll mind to much." _

_"Okay, bye."_

_"Bye." I put the phone back._

_I asked the woman if she could call my brother out here so I could check him out. She agreed and I went to sit on the bench by the door to wait._

_I was about to doze off completely when Clay walked in. He looked confused._

_I stood and signed him out. I explained my 'situation' again and we headed out to my old car. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_I shook my head. "I don't feel good I just want to go home." _

_I turned to him and handed him the keys. "I don't think I can drive, think you can make it home?" I had taught Clay how to drive last summer as repay for a favor he'd done for me._

_He nodded eagerly and hopped in. I got in on the passenger side and leaned my head against the icy window until we got home. My dear brother offered to carry my bag inside, I was surprised, but in a good way. When we walked in my mom was all ready on me, checking my pulse and feeling my forehead._

_"Mom, Mom." I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna go sleep, okay?"  
_

_She nodded but her eyes were still worried. "I'll wake you for dinner."_

_Just the thought of food made me nauseated, but I agreed and headed up stairs._

_My bed looked so comforting, I fell back and wrapped myself in the warm covers. The warmth reminded me of Paul, but I shook it off. I wasn't going to have anything to do with him. I'd forget about it just like he said._

_I wasn't sure how long I lied there until my fatigue took over my body and I fell into a deep sleep. _

_When I woke up, my eyes were bone-dry. I noticed a minute later that I had been crying in my sleep. I wasn't sure, but I think my dreams had consisted of the big guy who had taken my virginity in a Janitor's closet..._

* * *

**AN: I have a feeling I'm gonna get critisized for making Paul the bad guy for now. Don't Worry! It'll make sense later!**

**Oh, and just to answer this if their are questions. Paul didn't imprint! He didn't even look her in the eye, so no imprinting took place. And it was dark when the...thing took place.**

**And with what happened I can't begin to think of it as 'rape'. I'm not sure why. It is...but...not. Eh, I'll explain in the next chapter in PAUL's P.O.V :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Not So Angry After All

****

AN: Here's Paul's POV. :D

**Notice that Paul isn't always a hot head. He's a pretty nice, normal, guy, sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

After I'd gained enough control over my body to realize just what I was doing, I put a stop to it. I stepped back in shock.

This girl, I had no idea what her name was or why we were in a closet, but just the sight of her...unconscious and half naked, made vile build in my throat.

I had just r-_raped _this innocent girl in a school closet!

I couldn't stop the shaking that racked my body, my head spun as I tried to think of a plan.

I looked around and quickly grabbed a piece of torn paper that was on one of the shelves.

I scribbled a messy excuse and dropped it on her. I couldn't help her right now, I'd hurt her enough.

I walked out of the closet and sprinted out of the school. As soon as I hit the forest my body racked in pain and heat flooded me.

_Paul?_

I snarled and shook my head, scratching at the ground uselessly.

_Paul, what's wrong? What happened?_

I let a series of images fly through my head and I winced at the same thought I had from before.

It was silent for a long time, Sam was in utter shock. I understood why.

_Paul, why? _

_It was like I had no control!_ I defended. _Then when I figured out what was going on, I-I stopped. I didn't mean to._

_I know you didn't mean to, but leaving her like that, alone with a note..._

_What else could I do?!_ I growled_. Wake her and be like "Sorry, didn't mean to. Let's just forget about this."_

_You basically said the same in that note. You think writting it so she doesn't see just how sorry you are helps her in any way?_ I felt Sam's mental sigh._ In any case, it's too late now, and you're too unstable to go back._

My thoughts flickered back to that girl. She was so small and innocent. I could have crushed her, maybe I did. I don't remember realizing that she ever went limp.

_Poor Girl, _Sam condoled

_Yeah, poor girl!_ I rumbled_. I'm just like my fucking Dad, everyone thought I'd turn out like him. Guess they were right after all._

_You're nothing like your father, Paul._

_I raped a girl, Sam! It's no better then my dad getting drunk and beating me or my mom! I had to get beat up almost everyday when I had to protect Julie._

_I know Paul. _he paused. _So did you pull out before..._

_Yes!_

_The guys are gonna give you hell for that, I bet some of them know her._

I growled. _I'm going to the beach._

_Fine, just make sure you check on Julie before you come on patrol._

_I always do._

I ran the short distance to First Beach. It was still too cold for the tourists to star coming around. It was quiet, no one was around seeing as how school was still going. I phased back and pulled on my cutt offs. Any human who saw would think something was very off about a very large guy walking around the beach with only shorts on when it was around thirty degrees outside.

I walked along the edge of the water for a while. I didn't want to think about what I did to that girl, I wasn't sure what caused it. Jared had gotten pissed that morning and told me I should fuck off and go be with my dad cause that's who I was always acting like. I snapped. Sam had to use the alpha command to stop me from ripping her throat out.

Then before we walked to class I heard some kids whispering about the gang I was supposedly involved with. One of the guys told them it wasn't to much of a surprise, I was an abused child after all.

I couldn't stand being compared to him. I wasn't like my father. He drank and beat my mom until he got bored then he beat me. Then soon enough he went after Julie. Julie's my little sister. Right now she's four. When he went for her she was three. The bastard tried to beat a three year old!

I did get a nice shinner for protecting her though. Didn't matter, I'd take a thousand black eyes and worse if he tried to hurt her again.

Soon after mom figured out what had happen she called the police. For now I hopped the man was rotting in a jail cell with five other guys and one transvestic. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

Then I screwed up, and took it out on some stranger in the worst way. I didn't beat her, but I took her and screwed her in the back of the closet. I didn't feel exactly like my dad. But I did feel like his son, and that's shameful enough.

I groaned, picked up a broken log, and threw it out into the ocean. It landed with a large splash. I wished I could take back what I did, but that wasn't happening so I'd just have to forget about it.

"Paul!"

I looked up to see a small little girl running full on straight at me. I laughed, Julie was a wild kid.

"Hey, Kid." she wrapped her arms around my leg and looked up at me giving a crooked grin.

"Momma made chicken nuggets!" she exclaimed.

"Good. I'm hungry."

"You better not eat them all again," she warned. I couldn't help the smile that formed when I was around my sister.

"I won't if you get there first." her eyes widened. She let go of my leg and raced back to the house. I chuckled and followed her lead.

"Beat ya." she called when I entered the kitchen.

"Yup, you get chicken nuggets." she giggled.

"Welcome home," Mom greeted quietly. She was always quiet ever since Dad got arrested. She woke up some nights screaming bloody-terror, when I went in to wake her up, she'd just send me back, then after I phased I could hear her muttering Dad's name again and again until she fell asleep. I didn't know if it was fear, or regret.

I nodded and sat down with Julie and ate. I usually didn't eat with them, more with Emily ever since we phased, but I spent a lot of time with them while I could.

That night, after I helped Julie into bed and got finished with my patrol, I dreamt of the girl I left unconscience in the closet at school...

* * *

**AN: Yay! Paul's not a major hot-head after all! XD**

**I thought it would be really cute to see Paul with a little sister, and the whole Dad thing came from how I could never picture him with a father-figure. I thought it would help with just a background picture of how Paul was always so angry.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Emotion Overload

**AN: Heh, been a while eh? ^_^;**

**I'll be honest, I've been lazy. I hope you don't hate me!**

**Reviews help me update!!!**

**(Story back in Sydney's POV)**

* * *

I did not want to go back to school. I'd been lucky enough to not run into Paul at all after the incident for about a week and a half and now that I knew I was pregnant I so didn't want to risk a chance at meeting him.

My thoughts wondered back to the note. He'd said he pulled out before... But, I read things about pregnancy the other day. It said that even if the guy pulled out sperm could still enter.

And God knows I can't really believe him completely about the pulling out thing, I _was _unconscious.

I hadn't been able to tell my mom yet, I was too much of a coward. I'd wait until I got the courage. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it too well if she was pissed, even worse if she was dissapointed, but I think that's unavoidable.

I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. Mom was leaning against the counter, and Clay was chewing on a piece of toast.

"Good Morning, Syd." My mom greeted me.

"Morning." I walked to a plate sitting on the counter and grabbed a piece.

"Oh! You're late! Eat on the way, hurry or you'll miss homeroom." Mom yelled.

I sighed and dropped the toast right back. "All right, all right. Come on Clay."

He nodded and swallowed his last bit. Grabbing his bag, he walked out toward the car. I snatched my coat, headed out, got in, started the car, and drove to the high school.

"What are you gonna do if this guy talks to you?" Clay suddenly asked.

"I'm not gonna talk to him, I want nothing to do with him."

He nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Good,"

I laughed. "God, my brother thinks I'm a whore."

"Well, you _did _get pregnant. Look at yourself."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully as we pulled into the parking lot. I shut the car off and stepped out. I started walking to the main entrance when I felt eyes following me. I turned my head and caught the eyes of a lot of guys staring at me. I felt my face heat up, but then I recognized a one of them as Paul, he wasn't staring though. He was looking at the ground. I few of the guys tried to get him to look, and when his head started to turn up, I turned away and hurried into the building.

I didn't want to see him at all, I wanted to forget about this. But now his friends seemed hell-bent on making sure I didn't. I rubbed my eyes and got my things for class.

The classes were uneventful throughout the first half of the day, but then there came lunch. I usually went outside and sat on a bench by the library, but seeing as how the people that Paul hangs out with is always near the entrance of the library because of it's open area, I didn't want to take a chance of even eating lunch.

Then again, thinking that my not eating couldn't be good for the baby, I risked the chance and ascended to the library. I had to have courage. I wouldn't talk to him at all, I'd ignore him as if it hadn't happened.

Luck was on my side today, they weren't outside yet. I sat on my usual seat and pulled out my lunch. When I heard familiar laughter coming from the other side of the wall. I fanatically pulled up the hood from my jacket and kept my eyes on my food. I heard snide snickers and tried to force myself not to look up.

Then it went silent. I gripped my bottle of water and tried to listen without being caught.

"Shut up," I heard a girls voice hiss. "You don't know anything about how bad that could effect someone."

It may not have been about me, but it sure did sound like it. Did they know?

"Yeah, it effected her real well. I bet she went home and told her mom about it and everything."

Okay, they were talking about me. And they knew. I blinked rapidly to keep tears from falling.

"Jared, you're being a jerk. I'm gonna talk to her."

"No," a different voice urged. "Sam didn't want us to say anything."

"You don't have to, I have nothing to do with Sam. I'll be fine."

I heard soft footsteps heading my way, and I looked up hesitantly to see a girl with long, brown, and wispy hair. She looked small and thin but she stepped right in front of me and smiled.

"Hey there, I'm Kim. What's your name?"

"S-Sydney." I stuttered.

She smiled innocently again and sat by me on the other side of the bench.

"You shouldn't put your hood up, it hides your face." she told me and lifted the hood from my head.

I felt exposed and I gripped my jacket sleave to keep from pulling it back up.

"So, uh, did you want to ask something? I mean, why did you come over?" I asked feigning my unknowing.

She hesitated then said "You looked lonely, so I figured you needed some company."

"I'm usually alone, it's no big deal." I assured. "You can go back to your friends."

"They're being jerks. I'll only go back if you come with me."

"No way!"

She giggled and leaned against the back of the bench. "Don't care for the guys to much, huh?"

"You could say that." _You could scream it so they'd leave me alone, _I thought bitterly.

"They're not so bad most of the time."

Oh yeah, not bad at all. You know, a rape here and there maybe some Grand Theft Audio on the side... No big thing.

"No offence, they just kinda scare the crap outta me."

She laugh again and nodded. "They're big alright, but they won't harm anyone on purpose. Just big puppies."

I was getting sick of her sticking up for all of them. Yes, maybe most were harmless, but Paul sure wasn't, and she knew that just as well.

"Look, I know you know what happened. So I don't appreciate the lack of honesty. You're acting like they don't harm anyone, but that's a freaking _lie_." She stared at me in shock, then her gaze fell to her lap.

Finally speaking, she said "I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd want to be reminded."

"You coming over here reminded me, Kim."

"Again, sorry. I know what happened, and Paul's sorry, too, he's upset about it."

"No matter how sorry he is it doesn't change anything." I growled.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, but if he could take it back, he would in a heartbeat. I'm sure of it."

"It already happened, so can we stop talking about the 'if's?"

"I guess so." She paused. "Did...Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet," I answered honestly.

It looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her tiny head. "You can't!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I? After what he did I have a freaking right to tell!"

"He'll get expelled. He doesn't need that right now. He already has a hard life."

"Sorry to hear that, but I have a life too you know."

"Of course, but you know, if you tell then everyone in school will know. Do you want that kind of reputation?" she asked.

I felt tears start welling and I tried to blink them away with no avail. "I'm already going to get a reputation because that_ moron_ got me pregnant!"

I jumped up and ran toward the library. The fiction section was a common place for someone like me to head. I crouched by the A authors and let the tears fall.

I _finally_ told someone, I felt so many different emotions. Worry, that she may tell Paul. Anger, at Paul for starting all this and toward Kim for getting involved. Regret, for getting mad at Kim, she may have been a good friend. Seemed nice enough anyway.

And confusion. I had no idea what I would do next.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. I should tell my mom today. More worry shot through me. I didn't have any clue as to how she'd react, if she kicked me out — the main cause for panic — where could I go? Dad's? The last place I wanted to go, but it seemed like the only option.

What the hell had Paul caused?

He had turned my world upside down in only a matter of minutes.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	6. Telling Mom

**AN: I even shocked myself at how this chapter came out!**

**And Just for you all, I'll try to update both of my stories faster because of my Christmas Break. :)**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Stupid girl, Kim. Sam warned us not to interfer with the girl and there she goes just walking up to her. I kept my eyes on my hands and reached out to listen to their conversation.

"Hey there, I'm Kim. What's your name?"

"S-Sydney." she stuttered. I finally had a name to a face. Well, a name to a voice.

"You shouldn't put your hood up, it hides your face." Kim told her.

"So, uh, did you want to ask something? I mean, why did you come over?" she asked.

She hesitated then said "You looked lonely, so I figured you needed some company."

"I'm usually alone, it's no big deal." she assured. "You can go back to your friends."

"They're being jerks. I'll only go back if you come with me." Kim said.

Jared snorted, I looked up to see him watching them intently.

"No way."

She giggled and leaned against the back of the bench. "Don't care for the guys to much, huh?"

"You could say that."

She had good reason to be scared.

"They're not so bad most of the time."

I scowled, even _I _didn't believe that load.

"No offence, they just kinda scare the crap outta me."

Jared and Embry chuckled quietly.

"They're big alright, but they won't harm anyone on purpose. Just big puppies."

I rolled my eyes. Way to be conspiquios, Kim.

"Look, I know you know what happened. So I don't appreciate the lack of honesty. You're acting like they don't harm anyone, but that's a fat-ass lie." Sydney snapped.

Finally speaking, Kim said "I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd want to be reminded."

"You coming over here reminded me, Kim."

"Again, sorry. I know what happened, and Paul's sorry, he's upset about it too."

I growled slightly. She should shut the fuck up. She didn't know anything.

"No matter how sorry he is it doesn't change anything." Sydney snipped.

"Yeah, but if he could take it back, he would in a heartbeat. I'm sure of it."

"It already happened, so can we stop talking about the 'if's?"

"I guess so." She paused. "Did...Did you tell your mom?"

She sniffed. "Not yet,"

"You can't!" Kim yelled.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? After what he did I have a freaking right to tell!"

"He'll get expelled. He doesn't need that right now. He already has a hard life."

"Sorry to hear that, but I have a life too you know."

"Of course, but you know, if you tell then everyone in school will know. Do you want that kind of reputation?" she asked.

"I'm already going to get a reputation because that moron got me pregnant!" she screamed.

My head shot up just in time to watch Sydney grab her lunch and storm into the library.

Jared and Embry were frozen, then they turned to me.

"Dude, you got her pregnant?!" Jared hissed.

My hands were shaking and I dug my fingernails into my palm hard enough to make them bleed. Being a werewolf, though, they healed instantly.

"What the hell, Paul!?" Kim screeched, still sitting on the bench in shock.

I snarled and ran for the nearest woods, fire consuming me until I phased.

* * *

***The Next Day***

**Sydney's POV**

I was going to finally do it. Tell my mom of the _horrible _incident.

Some of you may be thinking: _you finally got some courage_, well, you're wrong. I was doing some research, and seeing as how it was about three weeks into this whole deal, I decided to see what was going on inside of me.

According to the Internet, the babies heart stars beating on day 21. This fact enabled me to gain the backbone to tell my mom.

I couldn't hide this forever, of course, but I was nervous none-the-less.

By the time I was finally going down stairs, I noticed Clay also descending the stairs. I reached out and gripped the back of his shirt.

He stopped walking and turned to me. "What the hell? Let go of my shirt."

I shook my head, "I'm gonna tell Mom. Will you be there?"

Clay's eyes got sympathetic. He nodded and we walked down the stairs slowly, as if we both didn't want to know what Mom would think.

Mom was in the living room, looking through a magazine. I walked over and sat on the recliner, Clay stood beside me, leaning on the arm rest.

"Mom," I called.

She looked up, immediately noticing Clay's and mine otherwise awkward stance.

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

I didn't know how to start. _Hey mom, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm prego._

Clay reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently.

"Would you ever be so disappointed in me, that you'd kick me out?" I asked quietly.

"What? No! Where would you ever get that idea?" She sounded utterly appalled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to jump to that." I mumbled.

"Sydney, why would I be disappointed? You can tell me anything, no matter how bad."

"Even if I killed someone?" I asked, hypothetically of course.

And _of course _Mom had to over-react. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE?!"

"No! Mom, no! Hypothetical." I assured.

She sighed in relief and leaned back against the couch.

"Just tell me, please. I don't want to have to guess what kind of thing is so disapointable."

Was disappointable even a word? Whatever, I got the meaning.

"First of all, I didn't mean for it to happen, and I had no control over it. Mom, I-I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

She blinked, and didn't say anything for a long while. I sat there, not breathing and clutching Clay's hand so hard I worried it would fall off.

Then she finally said, "Pregnant? You? You're only seventeen!"

"Like I said, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Who's the father? Does he know."

In fact, Paul probably knew. Kim must have told him.

"I don't want anything to do with him, and he can't have anything to do with the baby either."

"He should take responsibility though!" she argued. "He can't just leave you like this after basically _ruining _your life!"

"He didn't ruin anything mom, I ruined it. I didn't stop it."

I felt Clay tense. I gripped his hand harder, he was, in no way, telling Mom I was raped.

Mom sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I suppose there nothing that can take it back now. I expect you're keeping it, right?"

"Of course. You know that."

She nodded. "Yeah, but God knows what you may think after you realize you're still in high school."

"I already realized that the first day of freshman year, Mom. I'm keeping it."

"How long...do you think?"

"Three weeks, maybe four."

"Okay, well go to the doctor soon enough."

I nodded and stood. Dropping Clay's hand I retraced my steps, heading to my room.

Clay stopped me though, trailing behind my every step until Mom was out of earshot.

"What the crap!? Why didn't you tell mom you were raped? Unless you were lying to me before,"

"Do you know how outraged she would be if she knew?" I hissed.

"It doesn't matter. The dick should be locked up for what he did."

"God, since when did you start sounded so much like Dad? You keep cursing like that and Mom'll go off."

He rolled his eyes. "You curse just as much as me, you just have a smaller mouth, and no one hears you."

"Your just Dad's little clone. You'll be a famous soccer star, meet a lovely woman, then cheat on her and get a divorce just like Dad!" I yelled.

"You're already pregnant, what next? Strip clubs? Whore houses?" Clay fumed.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Go to hell, Clay!" I snarled, and slammed my door on the way in.

I hear Clay's door slam as well. I couldn't believe he just said all that. I didn't know that even his 'playfull' whore teasing was true, what he _really _thought.

I threw myself on the bed, sobs escaping into my pillow.

I expected to be crying over my mom kicking me out, not my brother throwing every bad comment he could shoot at my already crushed self-esteem.

_Fuck Paul! Fuck Paul for being the dick who caused all this shit! _I thought bitterly.

* * *

**AN: Wow... Heh ^^;**

**Anyway, Please Review~!**


	7. Imprint and IMs

**AN: Here it is!**

**Review~!**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't imagine how many times those words went through my head for days.

_"I'm already going to get a reputation because that moron got me pregnant!"_

Especially the word _pregnant._ Every time I thought about it I cringed.

Jared, Embry, and Sam gave me hell for that. Then Emily went off after Sam explained this whole shit fest to _her_, not to mention Kim's reaction for the past couple of days.

And going through constant put down, all I wanted to do was stay in bed on Monday.

Sam wouldn't have that, of course. My cell was ringing off the hook until I finally couldn't take it anymore and threw the phone out the window.

I did get up though, just because I was already up and couldn't force my mind back to unconsciousness.

By the time I got to school it was already half way through second period, and I didn't want to interrupt Mr. Otis now would I? So I just hung out by the Coke machine waiting for class to let out.

Then I heard a sob from the other side of the wall. I turned around to see the said girl that's been haunting my thoughts for weeks now. Sydney, I remembered.

The girl had her hood up, like the last time I saw her. Her long hair only visible because it was such a contrast in color, the brown curls just popping from what she was wearing. Her hoodie was a shocking blood red, and her skinny jeans were normal denim. Was she skipping class, too?

I sighed and started walking toward her. The sobbing was more noticeable now, but it was quiet. She didn't look up, but I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. So, when I sat by her on the bench her head shot up and her eyes widened as she realized who I was.

"Look," I sighed, then turned to face her, meeting her watery, milk chocolate eyes.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the small, slightly tan face of the girl in front of me. Anything and everything that held me to my life, meant _nothing_. Everything that made me who I was — my love for my mother and Julie, my hatred for my father, my loyalty to my pack — the love for my brothers, my name, my home, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second.

**(AN: Yeah, I had help from Breaking Dawn there. I didn't know how to discribe imprinting. ^^; SM OWNS ALL!!!)**

Nothing else in the world mattered but the tiny girl in front of me, the girl who had been crying over everything I'd caused her. The same girl that had been running through my mind so much, that Jared, Embry, and Sam hated to see into my thoughts during patrols.

_Sydney_.

Hey name echoed through my mind. I love that name now, it was the name of the other person who mattered anymore. I had imprinted.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

My god. Of all people who had come up to me when I was sitting here, missing class, and crying my eyes out. I think I may even prefer Kim to the person sitting beside me now.

_Him_. Paul. The douche bag.

"Look," he sighed and turned to me. I looked up and met his gaze. The intensity in his eyes made my gasp audible, but he wasn't paying attention, just watching me.

A long, long moment passed and he continued to stare.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to make my voice bitter, only to come out broken and quiet.

He snapped out of it then. "Huh?"

I raised my eyebrow and reached out to wipe my eyes. "You came over here and sat down, what do you want? I don't really want you here, alright?" Just as I finished, the shrill squil of the bell sounded.

"Uh, sorry. I gotta go." He said with a hurt expression. Good. He got up, took one last look at me, and headed back into the building. Leaving me confused for the rest of the day.

* * *

Clay and I haven't spoken since Saturday, and I wasn't planning on speaking out first. Mom had fumed about it, asking us what happened. I told her we had a fight about Dad, which effectivly shut her up. Anything that made him come into the conversation made her run off to do some meaningless chore.

So it didn't surprise me one bit to come home to an quiet house. Clay started getting rides from a friend, and was using every chance to aviod me. I wondered if he'd been going to soccer practice lately.

The only person who acting indifferent about this whole situation was Miyu. My overly skinny, silky black coated, completely lazy cat. My friend, Soji, got her for my sweet sixteen. Soji, also known as my best friend ever, left for a family emergency back in Japan. I've known him since sixth grade, and we've been inseparable ever since.

I plopped down on the bed, causing Miyu to be jolted. She whined and settled back down. I leaned against my pillows and turned on my laptop. I had a new message from Soji.

_Syd,_

_Ohayo! :) _

_My aunt, the one who's sick, is better now. She only had a minor heart attack. It's her own fault really, smoking and drinking since she was little._

_I'll be home within a week, Mom promised. I can't wait to get back to all that homework I've missed. *Grins Sarcastically*_

_  
I sure miss you though, you ARE going to help me with that homework right? And let me copy all the notes? PLEASE? ;D_

_Oh, I bought you a souvenir. So be happy and help me when I get back okay?_

_Did anything happen while I was away? I expect a full report if anything did. Three weeks is too long I feel like I've missed everything._

_Anyway, I added some pics to Myspace, since you nearly begged me to take some._

_See you soon!_

_Soji_

I laughed as I read it. Soji sounded so desperate sometimes. America was getting to him. I replied quickly.

_Soji-kun,_

_More like Konbanwa, now. _

_You're so not nice! Your mother was so worried about your aunt and here you are complaining. Isn't Japan all about honor and family pride? haha._

_I can't wait for you to come back, and I miss you, too. BUT using such pretty words to get me to help you with homework, shame on you. Lol._

_I will help you though, because I'm your bestest friend ever. I took notes and I'll help you catch up the best I can. Oh, and thank you for the souvenir, whatever it is. _

_Yes, something happened while you were away. ALOT really. Like...woah. It's the worst time for you to be gone! Come back soon. I have alot to tell you. You have missed everything._

_I'll look at the pics soon. :]_

_Bye-Bye,_

_Syd_

The pictures were hilarious, Soji's face in everyone and the victory sign (Aka: Peace sign). I commented each one, and just as I was about to sign off I got an IM.

**SexyWOLFDude112: **hey

Sexy Wolf —? What the hell?! A spammer?

**Sydney-Chan: **Um...Hello?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **i know. kinda weird. i don't think you know who this is?

**Sydney-Chan: **No? Hint?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **nope ;)

I growled. Stupid spams.

**Sydney-Chan: **I don't want to cyber. So if you have anything decent to say, say it now before I block you.

**SexyWOLFDude112: **alright alright. sorry. honestly, i just wanted to talk to someone.

**Sydney-Chan: **How'd you get my email?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **it just said "people online now?" and i saw your name.

**Sydney-Chan: **Fine. What do you want to talk about?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **anything. my life's shit rite now.

**Sydney-Chan: **You can say that again.

**SexyWOLFDude112: **mines worse. i'm just like my dad, which is horrible

**Sydney-Chan: **What did you do?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **ruined some girl's life. i didn't mean to and now i realize i need her but she hates me.

I raised my eyebrow at the screen. How convenient.

**Sydney-Chan: **Have you said sorry?

**SexyWOLFDude112: **sorta, but again, she hates me. she wont listen.

What was I supposed to say to this guy's love life?

**Sydney-Chan: **I'm not sure either dude.

"Sydney! Dinner!" Mom's voice called.

**Sydney-Chan: **Sorry, gotta go. Dinner awaits.

**SexyWOLFDude112: **alright see ya.

**Sydney-Chan has signed out.**

**SexyWOLFDude112 has signed out.**

**

* * *

**

AN: Haha. IM weird or not?

Can you guess who SexyWOLFDude112 is? ;)

Did you guess?

Did you say Paul?

If you did...CORRECT. You win a hot werewolf.

If you guessed Clay or anyone else your so wrong and get a fucking vampire -.- I hope he eats you.

Anyway, they had to talk someway! Syd wouldn't talk to him another way.

Answers for some possible questions:

Paul lied, he got her email by Facebook. Lol

Sydney doesn't know SWD112 is Paul. She thing hes a weird stalker that she hopes leaves her alone.

Anyway, Love it? Hate it?

REVIEW!


	8. I Feel Like I'm Being Stalked

**AN: Updated! :D**

**Also, Happy late holidays to everyone. I hope you had a great time celebrating whatever you celebrate. :] I had a great one.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

I've felt like I've been watched _all _week. Supposed SexyWOLFDude112 keeps IMing me, and its starting to freak me out. Let alone that, Clay has still been avoiding me. Not to mention my current pregnant state, I'm not at my best right now, to say the least.

So now, I'm here. At Forks airport, waiting for Soji to get back. I silently cursed my alarm clock, for not going off this morning and making me jerk awake to Miyu's constant mewing for me to feed her. I was late, luckily, the plane hadn't arrived yet.

Thinking back to it, being watched all week, even at my own house, wasn't something of the usual. Maybe it was because of my unknown Internet stalker, but I was still on edge on the way to the airport. I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dog following me on the way here. Of course, I'd shrugged it off, but the thought of being followed irked me.

"Sydney-chan!" someone called.

My eyes snapped open, I hadn't realized they were closed. My eyes adjusted, and I saw Soji along with his mother.

"Asleep? Did you wake up early to get here? I'm sorry, Sydney." Soji's mother apologized.

I shook my head. "I wasn't asleep, just thinking. And I really woke up late, I thought I'd miss you.

She laughed lightly. "It's so nice of you to drive us back."

"My pleasure."

"Ahem," Soji coughed. When he got my attention, his arms widened, expecting a hug. "no 'Hey, Soji! I can't believe you're back I missed you so much!"?"

I laughed and stood up, meeting him for the hug.

"Hey, Soji! I can't believe you're back I missed you so much!" I mocked.

He pulled back so I could see him roll his eyes. "You're so annoying."

"But you don't care. You're still my best friend."

"I suppose I am." He shrugged.

I chuckled and hugged him again.

"Lets get going, we should get home." Soji's mother said.

I nodded. "Car's —" I stopped. Meeting eyes with someone I didn't expect to be here.

Paul.

I shook my head, and when I looked again he was gone.

"Sydney?" I turned my head to Soji. He and his mother looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry, thought I saw someone I knew."

I kept my eyes peeled until we got to the car, but I never saw Paul again. Was I being too paranoid?

I felt a hand on my should and I jumped.

"Woah," Soji cautioned. Then he whispered, "You're out of it. The minute we get in your room you're telling me everything."

I nodded mutely and got in the car. The ride back was quiet, but quick to my pleasure. We dropped of Soji's mom and headed home. Soji tried to talk to me on the way, but I wasn't listening.

True to his word, the minute we stepped into my bedroom and the door was shut, he tried to get answers.

"What was up with that email? Why're you so out of it? Did anything bad happen? Why didn't you greet my properly?"

I laughed and pushed a hand over his mouth. "You sound like a girl, and or, a gay guy. Calm down, show me my souvenir and then I'll explain."

He glared but nodded. When I dropped my hand we sat on my bed. Pulling things through his suitcase in the search.

"Close your eyes." he demanded. I closed them, then held out my hands.

I felt something cold and hard being placed in my left hand, and something soft and silky in the right.

"Can I open?" I asked.

"Yeah you can look."

I opened my eyes, to see a kokeshi doll in my left, and a Sakura Bear in the other. I'd always wanted a koseshi doll, and the Sakura Bear is a great extra.

**(AN: You can google a kokeshi doll, and for the Sakura Bear: http:// www. jun-gifts. com [Ignore the spaces] has them)**

I think I hugged him to hard, but he hugged back none-the-less.

"Glad to know you like them."

"I love them." I assured.

"I got a toy for Miyu too. Where is she?"

I looked around, but Miyu was no where to be seen.

"Probably Clay's room, or eating."

He nodded. "Well...?"

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"Explain," he growled.

I sighed and started the story. It felt like it took hours for me to get it all out, but out in the real world, outside of my head, it only took about one. And when I finished, I was worried Soji's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Damn," I agreed.

He fell back on my bed and covered his eyes with one of my pillows.

"You're screwed." he mumbled.

"Thanks,"

"When are you going to the doctor?"

"Supposedly at twenty weeks. I got like twelve left to go, so it'll be a while."

"Jeez, you're only eight weeks?"

"You'd rather me be further along?"

"Guess not. Hey, can I stay over? You gotta help me with homework before Monday."

I shrugged. "Ask mom, call yours. You know I'm okay with it."

He nodded and stood up to go complete the deed.

Miyu happened to make her appearance just then, running, actually.

She ran straight to the window, jumped on the window sill, and started mewing.

My brow furrowed. Did she see another cat? I stood and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains.

A large gray dog — no, a _wolf_ — stood right outside of my house.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped, almost knocking my head on the window and turned to Soji.

"Come over here!" I hissed. "There's a huge freaking wolf over here."

"A wolf?" He walked over, but when we looked the wolf was walking back into the woods.

"Woah," he beamed. "that's cool, but I'm not going out to your backyard anymore, just so you know."

"I don't think I am anymore either."

* * *

**AN: XDD I think I made Soji sound too gay!**

**I don't have many non-perverted guy friends at school!**

**I don't know what I'm going by here. It's like he's a girl. o.o**

**But hes not! Soji's and guy...a straight, Asian guy who has awesome hair and actually needs help with his homework!!!**

**XDDD**

**Please Review~!**


	9. Bad Luck?

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Please review**

* * *

That night, Soji stayed the night. Don't jump to the wrong conclusions. No, he didn't sleep in the same room as me. He slept in Clay's. Clay, who so happened to be at Dad's this weekend, so Soji got the bed. (Any _romantic_ feelings I _ever _had for the boy ended in seventh grade when I asked him out and he laughed at me and said we were meant to be friends and nothing more or less. I agreed after thinking about it for a while, Soji was like an older brother to me.) Of course, I didn't know when we went to bed. We spent all night talking, laughing, and getting him caught up on some math homework he'd missed.

Often his jokes consisted of my being a mother. _Mother. _I cringed every time he said that. Even if I _was _pregnant, and there was a life inside me, I didn't feel like a mother of any sorts. Honestly I _felt _like a normal teenager — aside from everything obviously not normal about me. I still went to school, I talked with the same people, I ate, slept, and walked around completely the same. I didn't feel too different. But maybe that was because I wasn't puking and nothing had changed to my still-flat stomach.

I didn't know just how I could handle nine months of this. And since I didn't look pregnant, school was nothing different. No one ever said anything. I was still in the background in every one's mind with the exception on Soji. Kim never did come up to me again, and I wondered if my rampage was too harsh, then I remembered that I shouldn't care. None of the guys in her group ever approached me, including Paul. They didn't eat in the same place, so I hardly ever saw then except when I had a few classes with Jared, and one with Embry.

Sometimes they skipped class, well, they skipped _a lot_. Roll call became an annoying bother for our teachers since they had suddenly disappeared, then came back while skipping all the while on what seemed like random days. Some of the teachers didn't bother calling Jared's or Embry's name anymore, because the day usually started out quietly enough that they just _knew _they weren't in that day. It surprised me how much I was actually paying attention to these small details now. I had been listening everyday in class. I _knew_somewhere in the back of my head that the guys named Jared and Embry skipped class. I _knew_ it, but I never cared enough to give it a second thought.

That was a normal day in school before everything had happened with Paul. I knew perhaps everything that happened with everyone in the school. And all because I was quiet. So quiet that I could tune in to every snide comment or rude accusation. I'll admit I do love the gossip, even without any proof of any of it. Of course the girls in class often talked behind each others back, and sometimes I felt bad for the girl who was getting bagged, for she would walk straight to them and watch as they lie through their teeth and she'd have no idea.

One reason I don't have many friends. The trust was an issue when everyone in this school was hell bent on turning everyone against everyone else. Maybe La Push has too many trees, because this area had turned those girls into animals. Was every school like this?

Another reason was because I didn't need many. Actually, my only _true _friend was Soji. If I had _no_friends I think I'd be very different, lonely. If I could tell Soji everything, and I knew he wouldn't betray me, I had no reason to get friendly with other people. Especially now, with my given situation. Funny how I had never heard _my_ name come up. I'd only heard it a few times, and then I listened to how they talked about how all I ever did was read, then they went back to other gossip.

"What are you dazed about?" I heard Soji ask. It was Sunday now. We'd only been up for a few minutes, yet my mind was light-years away.

I tried to shrug, and act nonchalant. "Thing are different, I have a lot on my mind."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. He looked very tired, and I imagined I did too, I believe we stayed up til five. Mom would kill me if I got up late for school tomorrow.

"Run a hairbrush through that monster," he advised. "it looks alive."

"Yes and your hair looks just as perfect as it had before you crashed," I muttered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and threw me a pony-tail holder that sat on my bookshelf. I caught it and tossed my hair up in three, quick, movements.

"Are you so ready to catch up on homework?" I asked. "It's only ten."

His eyes told me "Hell no, screw homework." He didn't have to say it out loud.

"Then why did you get me up so early?"

He shrugged. "It's not like waking up early won't hurt you too much."

I sighed dramatically, threw the covers off of me, and swung my feet off to the side. Soji wasn't dressed yet, and he looked like he could use a shower. I offered the idea to him , knowing he should take one before me, I use up all the hot water, much to Clay's annoyance. Soji quickly agreed and shot out to the bathroom that Clay and I shared in the hallway.

Walking down to the kitchen I noted that it was quiet, and I didn't smell anything of the usual. Mom had a long known reputation for making break feast every morning, and today I smelt nothing. I noticed a piece of paper folded and tacked on the refrigerator.

"Gone to grocery store. Be back soon. -M" It read.

I realized that the only breakfast I'd get today would be a pop tart most likely, I didn't mind much. And since we didn't have any groceries I couldn't make anything either.

Leaning against the cabnit, I knawed unaprovingly on the pastry, and staring into space.

I grasped that it was a little bright outside, something uncommon around here. The sun came through the window, it's rays casted directly on me. The clouds had stopped covering it for a while. It warmed my skin and I felt comforted. I wondered if Soji would be against heading down to the beach today.

He made an appearance just then, hair still dripping with a towel thrown over his head lightly. He was dressed. Jeans, converse, and a long-sleeve, back shirt. He noticed the sun too and gasped over dramatically.

"Oh my god! The sun!" he exclaimed.

I giggled and nodded. "I think this means an Apocalypse."

"2012 is comming sooner if it's sunny here," he agreed.

"Wanna head to the beach later? While we have a chance to get tan."

He snorted. "Like you could get tan if you wanted."

I was indeed pale. I had an undertone of copper skin, from my father, but my mom had light skin because she wasn't from around here. I was just pale compared to most of the natives here, who had deep chestnut skin.

After I finished with the shower, I blow dried my hair and left it down. I figured it would be too cold to go in the water, even considering the minimal sun.

I pulled on some denim skinny jeans and decided to forgo the converse, and opt for some sandals that I never wore. A plain, white, short-sleeve shirt completed the outfit and I headed back down.

"Grab your jacket before you go, it's still freezing." Soji warned.

"Thank you, Mother." I joked and pulled on my black hoodie.

"If I hadn't told you you'd be out there complaining all day."

"Probably,"

It only took a good ten minutes to get to there, walking from my house. We weren't going toward First Beach, but to the smaller edge of it. Soji was right, it was freezing. I swear my feet were gonna fall off. But I wasn't complaining, that would just give him the satisfaction of being right. We had followed the dirt road toward the cliffs, the area where we could see the ocean but weren't low enough to the water. Unfortunately, in this area the clouds covered most of the blue sky again. I didn't understand how my house was bright and this place was back to normal already. I was already complaining in my head.

"Wow, look at those idiots." Soji muttered, pointing to a large cliff face on the far side of the edges.

I squinted and realized that there where around four guys standing on a rocky ledge. Despite it being absolutely _icy_, they seemed to be in only shorts.

"What the hell? Am I really seeing that right? Why are they all in shorts?" I asked.

"It's some gay boy orgy." Soji whispered. I snorted a laugh.

As I watched the tallest person stepped closer to the brink. I paused automatically, Soji waiting, catching my unease.

Then he threw himself off the edge.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down." Soji hissed.

"He just... Just jumped!"

"How long have you lived here? It's cliff diving. Sports." he said it as if I hadn't known that.

"That was way too high for cliff diving." I argued. I've seen people jump before, but I never gave it another glace, seeing as how it was never _that _high, and was much more reasonable.

"It's nothing. Ignore them. Let's go." He started walking again, toward the beaches.

I followed slowly, keeping an eye on the men still standing on the ledge. The second figure walked closer to the edge, paused, and very gracefully leaped into space. He fell for what felt like an eternity, then splashed against the water, a small amount of it rippling around him.

"There being show-offs, jumping that high." Soji grumbled, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

The wind flew against us then, blowing my hair everywhere. Covering my eyes just in time to miss the third boy throw himself off the cliff. By the time I adjusted myself I only saw him hit the water then reserface a minute later.

"I bet it's the gang." Soji said, with a disgruntled expression.

The gang, meaning Sam Uley, a twenty-something year old guy who was part of the council in the tribe. He was like a cop, going around 'protecting' the town. Some people say that he stopped a scary lookin' dude from selling meth to kids on the Rez a while back. He had 'followers'. Also known as Jared, Paul, and just recently, Embry had joined their ranks.

The mention of Paul sent a knot into my stomach, and I tried to stop thinking about it. The guys, Jared, Embry...and Paul were all the around the same age as me. Sixteen or seventeen, yet they hung around with Sam and acted like they owned the place. Who needs real police when you had a bunch of teenagers running around?

"Maybe they'll get mauled by the wolf in my back yard." I said, only slightly serious.

Soji chuckled. "Hopefully."

A roar of an engine caught me off guard. Soji and I turned to see two people, a guy and a girl, trying to work a motorcycle. They were too far away for me to recognize them.

I watched with wide eyes as the girl flew by us, reaching the road ahead. Her Gaze flicked back to the guy then back ahead. She was riding straight toward a green wall. The trees were in her way, and she wasn't turning any time soon.

"Break! Hit the break!" I heard the guy try and yell at the girl.

Soji cursed under his breath and we both watched. "First those idiots fling themselves off a cliff and now some chick rams into a tree."

She did run into a tree, she was thrown off and landed on the ground, with the bike on top of her. I winced and looked away, seeing the guy hop on his bike, and jerk his way toward the hidden girl.

"Bella!" he yelled. When he got to her, he pulled the bike off of her, as if he weighed nothing.

They talked for a while, so she was alright? He pulled her up, keeping an arm around her waist. He took something from her, and then let his hand drop. He suddenly pulled off his shirt and threw it at her. She held it against her head.

He got back on his bike, and shot back down the road. The bike sprayed pebbles at us, but nothing hit too seriously.

"Sorry," he yelled over his head. His long hair whipped against his back.

"Jeez, I think you're bad luck or something. Maybe we should go." Soji teased.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

I felt stupid for coming all the way out here and then headed back. I told Soji this, but he just shrugged and said he was hungry anyway.

**Paul's POV**

The water was cold, but not uncomfortable. I watched Embry pace along the edge, not jumping at all.

"Come on, Embry!" I yelled. "Stop being a chicken and jump!"

"Be patient, Paul." Sam chided. Sam, Jared and I waded in the water and waited.

Embry took a deep breath, took two steps back, ran toward the cliff and flung himself off. Jared and I whooped playfully.

He surfaced and spat out some of the water, but he was grinning.

"Look," Jared announced, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "we got fans."

I couldn't see who they were exactly, but I saw two figures standing a good ways away watching us.

They stood for a minute then walked up back toward the road.

I shrugged. "Who cares? At least they know who's cool now."

* * *

**AN: I didn't think I'd end it that way, but...**

**Anyway, this part of the story is set sometime around January, because that's when Bella and Jake did the motorcycle thing. Then they hiked, then time went by and it was Valentines Day. (Trying to keep up with the story and Syd's pregnancy is very...hard. She supposedly around 8-9 weeks now, and on V-Day she'd be around 11 weeks. :/ )**

***sigh* **

**Reviewshelp me through the complexity of the story! XD**


	10. Big 'Bad' Wolf and The Curious Cat

**AN: This was a LONG LONG one. I honestly could have made this one into 3 different chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Review Please**

* * *

Maybe Soji knew how curious I'd be by the end of the day. Maybe that's why he said "Let's _hope_ so.". He believed I'd still try to meet Paul. I knew I couldn't be that stupid, meeting Paul alone was just a disaster waiting to happen.

I was curious, very, in fact. A part of me wanted to meet Paul and hear his explanation. Perhaps I wanted a valid excuse for his actions and it would set my mind at rest. Then the other part of me, the smart one, knew it was dangerous and I kept repeating: "Curiosity killed the cat." But it didn't keep my mind from wandering for the rest of the school day.

By the time last period let out, I was positively stupid enough to actually go out and find Paul. I'd thought about asking Soji to come with, but I didn't think I could get a decent answer from Paul with Soji there. Just a feeling. Or the fact that they seemed to despise each other.

Soji was waiting by my locker. This wasn't very usual, unless he had something to tell me. I had a feeling there was nothing too big to report. I guessed he was here to walk me straight to my car and watch me drive away.

"I'll walk you out." So knew it. "God knows if Paul will be waiting to kidnap you."

I hadn't thought of that. The better part of me took over, and I let him walk me to the car. Just like I guessed again, he stayed there and watched me drive away.

Half way home another spike in my curiosity almost made me make a U turn and drive back in search of Paul. I wasn't sure why my hands on the steering wheel didn't follow this want, it was like I couldn't controll them. They continued there way home while my mind reeled with want to go see Paul. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Then, suddenly, I was home. In my bedroom, on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't remember driving up to the house, walking up the stairs, or coming into my room. I groaned and stuffed my face against one of the soft pillows.

I continued thinking about what may have happened if I had stayed and met Paul, different scenarios running through my mind, most of them surprisingly weren't about rape or kidnap, which only made me question my sanity more.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't think she'd be aloud to meet me. Especially with the Asian always following her. I felt greatly relieved to know he wasn't her boyfriend, that would just make things more complicated. I had my suspicions when I watched her from outside her house and noticed he was there. And when I had followed her to the airport, she was picking _him_ up, and they hugged. I talked myself out of the idea, 'cause I didn't want to think that my girl was taken.

I hoped she could have gotten away from the guy, but while I waited, and waited I realized she wasn't coming any time soon. It was already five. She said she wouldn't come, maybe she really wouldn't.

I gave up, and started walking back home, walking as in on two legs. I wasn't in any hurry to phase and head home, or to run patrols.

The patrols weren't as often anymore, with the Cullens gone, but Sam wanted us to be out there every now and again, to make sure they didn't come back. And to keep watch over some of the others Sam was worried about.

Sam still thinks Billy's son, Jacob is gonna be the next one to phase. He can see it, the physical changes taking on, muscles forming and a sporadic growth rate. The kid was already bigger than be, and I was a year older.

**(AN: I noticed, while re-reading New Moon that Paul was 16 when he phased. I also noted that before I realized this fact, I had put Sydney's age as 17. I didn't like the thought of her being older than Paul, so I'm going to say he's at least 17 in this fic. Either that, or you can imagine his birthday coming a week after he phased? Happy Birthday, Paul. You're now a werewolf.)**

I had asked Sam if I could tell Sydney about the given state I'm in yesterday. Jared already had Kim, and Sam with Emily. They both knew about werewolves, so why couldn't Sydney?

He was hesitant, thinking she'd flip out even more considering the pregnancy and my being a werewolf. I rebutted that I was going to flip if I had to keep away from her and our baby. He understood that, if anything else. He knew how annoying, and pain full it was to be away from your imprint. It felt like a whole in your chest, that constricted tighter every second you stayed away.

Another stab in his excuse, was that Sydney didn't go telling everyone she was raped. So I didn't figure she'd tell anyone about our secret. Sam had more ideas for that one, saying she did tell people, her mom, brother, and he figured maybe a friend or two. Now I knew which friend, the Asian. I hadn't known she'd told her family yet. I didn't even know she had a mom with no dad. Sam explained that her dad had left her mother for a Makah woman a long time ago. It angered me to think that Sam knew more about my girl then I did. Her brother had been a mystery to me too, because he wasn't there when I watched her house. Sam continued, saying that she probably didn't tell anyone she was raped because she didn't want any attention brought to her, and that it wouldn't have mattered to much if she told, she was still pregnant, everyone would know about it sooner or later.

Jared snorted. _It would matter, Paul would be in jail for rape charges._

_Paul would probably kill the officers for even trying, then he'd get a warrant for murder._

Embry had explained.

I had to admit, that did sound like me.

Soon enough, I had been bugging Sam and the others so much, he agreed to me telling her. He warned me constantly to be completely careful when I did it, yadda yadda.

I was hopeful, to say the least, that she'd be understanding. Now I doubted that, as I passed her house. It shocked me, I hadn't noticed before that her home was on the direct road to my own. I paused infront of the woods, watching. I listened intently, trying to hear anything.

I heard the sound of pots and pans clanging, then as I concentrated, I smelt cooking meat. My mouth watered. I guessed her mom was cooking, until I heard her voice mixed in with the scene. I decided, something that probably was not a very good choice, to move in closer.

I was leaning against the wall on the house a few seconds later. I was sitting on the ground, a ways away from the window, just in case. I could hear everything now, every breathe and step. I could even tell someone was upstairs, walking a few steps before I heard a door shut softy. I focused on the kitchen now.

Sizzling from a pan, and steps were heard. They weren't talking, just cooking. I wondered if Sydney helped her mom alot with the food, and I guessed her mom had taught her herself.

"Are you used to it yet?" A woman asked, her mother.

"Used to what?" I felt my chest finally ease of it's grip as I heard her voice, it calmed me in a very strange way.

"Being...p-pregnant." Her mother stuttered over the word, like she didn't like the thought ofr it anymore then her daughter. Sam was right, she had told her mom.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to it," she muttered. I felt horrible. A part of me wanted me to take it back, and make sure I hadn't..raped her. But then thinking on it, I probably never would have noticed her, or imprinted, if that didn't happen. Just like she pointed out. Was I _always_ wrong now?

"Have you noticed changes, yet?" her mom asked.

"I feel like a pig, eating all the time now." Sydney grumbled.

I chuckled quietly along with her mother.

"You should, you're feeding for two now."

"Ugh," she whispered, I didn't think she meant for her mom to hear.

"Sydney, please explain why you and Clay haven't spoken to one another in months?" her mother's voice got hard, accusing.

"We talk,"

"Don't give that excuse, you two only speak when absolutely necessary, and when I'm around."

"We're just on different terms on this whole pregnancy deal, Mom. Please don't talk to him about it, it may make it worse." I was causing family issues now?

"I don't see how it _could_ get any worse," she mumbled. "Clay only goes to school, practice, then straight to his bedroom. He's not getting rides from you anymore."

"This has been going on for more than a month, and now you realize?" Sydney asked.

"No, but this is the first time you've helped me cook since then."

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind."

"I could tell. That's why I left it alone."

They didn't speak for the rest of their dinner making. Only scuffles and a few different noises I couldn't place.

"Clay," her mom called. "Dinner."

I heard foot steps, a door, then more steps. The kid didn't talk, only a few words to his mother. They didn't talk while they ate, and it felt strange to be sitting here listening still. I was anxious to hear her voice again, but I didn't get what I wished. I also guessed that my waiting here was like waiting to get caught, but I didn't. I was pushing it, and I wondered if Sam would come in search for me soon when he found out I wasn't home. I usually phase everyday, today that hasn't happened.

Sydney was back in the kitchen, putting her plate away. It was strange how I could already tell her foot steps from the others. Hers was light and fast. Like she was on her tip-toes, walking over a cold floor. I bet I was right this time.

I listened as she retreated, up stairs and into a room on the second floor. I couldn't hear well enough, and risking being seen, I dashed to the other side of the house. I couldn't get higher, I still had to be low on the ground, but if I tried hard enough I could hear her.

She didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I heard her sit on her bed, and the quiet sound of a computer turning on. Clicks, and soft music played. I figured I'd phase, before Sam got really antsy, and sense I seemed to have enough time. Sydney wasn't doing anything I needed to listen into intently.

I dashed into the forest by her house, trying to keep as close and as far away as possible.

I phased slowly, which was strange. I wasn't used to being so calm that I couldn't phase as soon as I wanted.

_Finally, _Sam thought.

I shrugged my shoulders. _Sorry, guess I should have made sure you knew I wasn't home._

He read everything that happened today. He didn't judge, and I didn't argue about the intrusion. _So you're not telling her?_

_I will somehow. I have to._

He nodded. _Jared's taking patrol tonight, you don't have to be phased. Be aware of howls._

I agreed, thanking him for the break. I could tell he wanted to spend some time with Emily, too.

He shimmered out, and I was alone. It felt nice, to be in this form and alone. I don't think I've ever been aloud that. Maybe I really was turning into a puss, as Embry described me before.

I edged closer to the house, I could hear so much better with these ears.

I contemplated trying to get her attention and get her out here. Showing her everything with a safe distance from her house in case she did freak out.

Somewhere along the lines of my listening, it got dark. Not dark enough that I couldn't see. Being a werewolf has it's advantages. Nothing was too hidden, everything just looked different in it's colors. Dark blues, purples, and greys.

Jared wouldn't be phasing until really late, so I didn't have to worry about being alone. My mind slowly persuaded me, until I had every intention to go along with my plan to show Sydney everything.

I phased and picked up a small pebble, before I could think about stopping, the small rock flew, tapping lightly against her window.

Her music had still been playing before, and a few seconds later, it stopped. She didn't stand and come examine the window, like I expected. I reached down and grabbed another tiny pebble, throwing it again.

She still didn't come look. I sighed and tried, five more times.

I heard her hesitant approach, she didn't open her curtains, just stood by the window waiting. I threw the next one, a little harder to make the sound deliberate.

"I swear to God, Soji if that's you I'll kill you." she whispered. I growled quietly, that wasn't something I wanted to hear.

She slowly moved the curtain aside, I stepped back to make sure she clearly saw it was me.

She didn't seem to notice right away, and continued staring. I knew she'd finally gotten that it was me, because she jumped back, gasping. I took an automatic step forward, like I could reach out for her.

It took a few silent, long moments before she looked again. As if she believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. But it was me, and she saw the same thing again.

She didn't do anything, just stared. I waved awkwardly, jerking my thump up hoping she understood to open her window.

She did, and only opened it a quarter of the way up, enough to where I couldn't get in, I imagined was her reasoning.

She leaned her head out of the small opening, surprised that she could even preform the act so easily.

"I told you to leave me alone, and now you're at my house." she hissed.

I grimaced. It did seem conspicuous didn't it?

"I figured your Asian —"

"His name is Soji," she interrupted. "if you're going to talk to me at all, get it right."

I sighed. "Fine, I figured _Soji _wouldn't have let you come meet me anyway, even if you wanted to, so I came to you."

"I didn't want to." she told me.

"So be it, but I think you should come out here so I can show you."

"I'm watching."

I growled frustrated. "I can't do it with you so far away."

"That sounds like you're trying to lure me out."

Ugh. It did.

"Please?" I didn't like having to be reduced to begging.

"Like I said, I'm watching."

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

She grinned playfully, and I felt my heart jump and beat erratically.

"What are you going to show me?" she asked.

"What if your mom hears me?" I asked back. "Can't have her overhearing."

She snorted. "My mom's such a heavy sleeper, if I really wanted to I could sneak right out the front door without her noticing."

"Then come on out."

She just snorted again.

"Isn't this the part of the romantic fairy tale where you come out because you're so enthralled to see me?"

"Fairy tale?"

"I threw rocks at you're window, come on out, Juliet."

She laughed, really laughed and this sent my stomach and heart into a frenzy. I felt my mouth pull up in it's corners too. She regained herself and pushed the window up a little more, making it easier for her to lean out.

"Are you not cold?" she asked.

I looked down. I'd phased, and only put my jeans and t-shirt back on. My shoes and jacket were still out in the woods. The shoes, jacket, and frankly, the shirt were all not needed. I was never cold anymore, as my body temp was higher than normal.

"Not really, but my shoes were falling apart, so I didn't see the point anymore." That was only partly a lie.

She shook her head, rubbing her bare arms. She was wearing a tank top I noticed just then. I tried to rein in the perverted thoughts, because that really wouldn't help me right now.

"Put on a jacket and come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to show you why I'm being so..."

"Persistent?" she filled in. I nodded.

She sighed and played with strand of her hair that had fallen out of the ponytail she wore.

"It'd be really stupid if I went out there." she said.

"I won't be the one calling you that."

She shook her head, biting her lip. I wanted to reach out and stop her from damaging her perfect mouth.

"Well," she said suddenly. "I guess if I'm being stupid... Wait there."

Like I was going anywhere. She stepped away from the window, pushing it down. I heard her shuffle around the room, then I heard a door open, very quietly, deliberate. I winced when the door creaked too loudly for a sneak out.

I listened as she paused, and walked out of her room. I waiting, tense. Half expecting a loud call of her name and I imagined us both jumping at the sound.

It took a few minutes, then I head the front door open, again very slowly trying to be quiet. I waited and then saw her turn the corner of the house. She was wearing dark blue sweat pants, black sandals, a newly changed into white t-shirt, and a black jacket. She was still shivering, and I wanted to pull her in my arms and warm her. I held back though, barely.

The wind blew suddenly, blowing her scent straight at me. Her hair blew wildly and fought against the rubber band holding her hand. She smelt amazing, like lavender and ceder wood. She shivered more, and scrambled to pull the hood over her head.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked at me incredulously. Her eyes asking: "Why the hell aren't you cold?!"

I shrugged. "I can get my jacket if it makes me seem more...normal. But soon it won't matter anyway."

Her eyes narrowed and I figured I'd worded that the wrong way. "No, I mean. I-I don't need it. I'm not cold."

She still didn't look convinced. I sighed. "This part is going to sound even worse, but you gotta trust me, because I'm trusting you with this."

"What part? Trusting me with what?" she asked.

"I gotta get back into the forest deeper, enough that I can make sure you're the only one watching. But I'll stay close enough for you to keep your house in sight, alright?"

She didn't say anything as she thought it over. I guessed the keeping her house in sight won her over, as if it would help her if I did anything horrible. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My body responded to anything that hurt her and it took it out, no questions.

I backed up, making sure I was far enough that I could still see the house. I waved her forward. She took a few steps toward me. Turning to see the house, and then back at me. Another couple of steps and I knew that was as much as I would get. I nodded.

"You can see me right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Good, now, do you know about the Quileute Legends?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Um, The Great Flood, Wolf-Men, Cold Ones?"

I was shocked she knew about all of that. "Yeah, how do you know it all?"

"My dad was hung up on that for a long time. I went to his house every other weekend since I was twelve. Every time he'd re-tell the same stories. It was so annoying."

"Do you think there true?"

"The flood maybe, it makes more sense than the others."

How strange, that it just so happens the 'others' happen to be the true ones.

"What if I told you one was real? And I could prove it right now."

She looked like she knew I couldn't do it. "Fine, go ahead."

"Promise you won't run?"

"I can't promise that, honestly."

I nodded. "Okay, but don't freak out at first, wait." She agreed.

I stepped deeper into the forest, explaining she'd only freak more if she watched what I was doing. I concentrated, something I never had to do before, because I was at ease with Sydney near. I was also very nervous that it may be too much to see her run away when I show her the truth. I let the deep fire coarse through my body, and I was now on four legs instead of two.

I walked, slowly and also trying to be more diliberate in my steps to make my aproach known. I stayed further away, just enough for her to see me. I heard her gasp, and saw her eyes bugging out of her head. I was sitting back on my haunches, but I settled down on my stomach. Making myself seem smaller.

She continued to stare, lost in thought. She got it though, eventually, because all the air gushed from her lungs like she'd been punched. I whimpered despite myself, I didn't want to scare her.

"P-Paul?" she asked, whispering.

I raised my head from my paws and nodded. She gasped again.

She took a step toward me, hesitant. I lied my head back down, trying to seem as harmless as possible. She continued until she was right in front of me. I still must have seemed huge to her. I could see why, no matter how low I was, when I was standing fully my head reached hers, if not taller. Much bigger than a normal wolf.

She suddenly dropped down to her knees, still staring. She looked confused, shocked, and full of curiosity. My eyes followed her every move but I did nothing in case I startled her. Reaching out tentatively, as if she expected me to snap at her tiny hand, she placed it on the top of my head.

My eyes closed, I loved this feeling. Her touch was like Heaven. That heavenly touch continued, running her fingers through my fur. She was still tensed, ready to run at any moment. I chose to give her a sign she might understand, and wagged my tail. I wasn't a dog and I my pride was taking a beating, but I didn't care. As long as she was happy.

Sydney almost jumped at the sound of my flicking tail, but I think she got the sign, because she visibly relaxed when I opened my eyes.

"So you...turn into a gigantic wolf." she stated quietly. I huffed an agreement. "You were here before, you where watching outside my window that day from the airport." I nodded softly against her hand, which had continued it's travel down my neck. I almost _purred _with happiness.

She grinned and my heart jumped again. "You're like a big puppy."

I was glad she wasn't seeing me as an evil person anymore, like this form made her feel safer than my human one. Her soft hands combed through the fur on my neck, and after asking permission with her eyes, did the same on the smaller amounts on my muzzle and the sides of my face.

"Everything's so different, except your eyes. There the same. I can tell it's you." she muttered. I didn't know if she was talking to me.

"Can...Can you change back now? I have a lot of questions."

I nodded and stood. _Just as long as you don't run away. _Going back into the woods, phasing back and getting my clothes back on. She was still on the ground, but she moved so she was sitting Indian-style, leaning against a tree trunk. I walked over, and sat directly in front of her, glad that she didn't flinch at the closeness.

Her eyes met mine. "Wow." she said.

I laughed. "Awesome trick, huh?"

"Totally."

"Questions?" I reminded her.

"How? Why? When?" she blurted out.

"Um, I just...phase. It's hard to explain. When, a couple of months back. Why... um, that's another story. Let's just say it had to do with the Cold Ones."

Her eyes widened. "That story's true too?" I nodded. She paused thinking it over.

"That is a cool trick and all, but what does that have to do with," she hesitated. "loving me?"

I let out a breathe, this was the hard part. "Well, werewolves sometimes have this thing happen to them. It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting." she repeated.

"Imprinting is where a wolf finds his soul mate, one true love and all that jazz."

"So, you...imprinted on someone?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Me."

"Yes."

She didn't say anything for a while. Then after I thought she was just so scared stiff, she said "Is that why you raped me?"

"No!" I yelled, she winced and I pulled back. Making my voice calmer. "I mean, no. I was... really upset that day. You were right, I had no idea who you were, and I had no idea that would happen. I regret it everyday."

She nodded slowly, like it still didn't make sense. "That day," I told her. "the day on the bench, when I tried to tell you sorry. I said 'Look," and then our eyes met. That's when I imprinted."

"Oh." she mumbled. "I thought something was weird about you that day."

I chuckled. "Does that mean I wasn't weird every other day I talked to you?" I asked.

"No, you were very weird all the time."

"Thanks so much." I grumbled. She grinned. Cue heart flip, now.

I answered many, many questions that she had. And there were a lot. Things about imprinting, werewolves, the pack, bloodsuckers for a while, even things about Kim and Emily. I told her anything I could think of, but I held back on my questions, which revolved around our baby. I wanted to know everything I had been forced to miss, but I knew that if I asked, she may just remember that I was supposedly a bad guy.

She yawned and I realized it must be really late. I was used to staying up late, but I guessed that she wasn't.

"Sorry, guess you should get back." I said.

She seemed just as reluctant to go as I was to let her. She sighed, but nodded.

"Can I come back again, later?" I asked, before I let my brain contemplate if I should or not. She froze.

"You...can't." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"My mom, brother, Soji, they all don't know any of this... Soji and my brother know I was...raped. I can't just be all 'Oh, here's Paul. You know the father of my child. Yeah, were civil now.' There's no way."

It felt like a stab in the gut, but I figured she was right. "That's fine. They don't have to know. We'll keep it a secret."

"Keep it a secret until when? I can't lie that long."

"You could say that you realized that the baby deserves to have a father...something along those lines."

She watched me warily. "I told them I didn't want you anywhere near me. And honestly I only trust you fifty percent right now."

I grimaced, after all that, when she was starting to laugh and joke and get to know that I'm not a horrible guy I get that?

"I mean," she amended. "I can't just bring you into my life like that. I get the imprint and I know you want to be apart of the baby's life, but that's just impossible."

"I can't, be away from you." I choked.

She nods like she knew this already. "Let's just start out as friends. Because we really need to see that nothing goes to fast. I'm already pregnant."

I winced, but agreed without complaint. We walked back to the house. She waved goodbye and entered the house quietly.

I listened to her light breathing as she slept that night, because sleep was beyond me at that point.

* * *

**AN: I have no idea how I'm going to get the idea around Soji, Clay, and Syd's mom that Paul and Syd are...talking?**

**:/ Oh well, hopefully something will pop up, like most of my ideas come about WHILE writing. (This whole chapter was a shock to me.)**

**Anyway, any suggestions? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	11. Doctor's Appointment

****

AN: Next Chapter

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Clay's POV ****(:o Yes!)**

It bugged the hell out of me to not know anything that was going on with my sister. Yeah, we'd gotten off on the wrong foot the last time we spoke to each other but it doesn't change that I love Syd.

Another thing that was now bugging me. She wasn't being very sneaky about getting out of her room. Why was she sneaking anyway? I wanted to open the door to see, but I waited until she was down the stairs to start following her.

I watched silently as she tiptoed across the kitchen and opened the door very slowly, easing her way out. The door gave a silent click and she was gone.

I scuffled along the kitchen floor and stood by the window. I only saw a flash of her hair before she'd turned the corner. Where the hell was she going?

I walked back to the living room looking through a window real ninja-like. I saw her and immediately moved to stand by the window, and I sunk down to the floor and tried to hear something.

"You okay?" I heard a guy's voice ask. It wasn't Soji's familiar voice, either. "I can get my jacket if it makes me seem more...normal. But soon it won't matter anyway." _What the hell?_ "No, I mean. I-I don't need it. I'm not cold."

The guy sighed. My sister hadn't had to say one word. Was this guy talking to himself?

"This part is going to sound even worse, but you gotta trust me, because I'm trusting you with this."

"What part? Trusting me with what?" she finally asked.

"I gotta get back into the forest deeper, enough that I can make sure you're the only one watching. But I'll stay close enough for you to keep your house in sight, alright?"

Oh hell no, Sydney was so not going to follow a guy into the forest after what she went through. I peaked up from my hiding place. I didn't catch the guys face, but I saw his shadow slink into the woods. Syd took a few steps closer. Was she stupid?

I couldn't hear anything anymore. I tried to, but my hearing wasn't working for me.

I waited and waited and waited, getting more paranoid by the minute. _Finally _I hear the sound of the kitchen door open, and I rush to get to my room before she sees me.

Once I got to my room I waited to hear her footsteps come up the stairs before I felt secure about the situation. No, never mind. I wouldn't feel better about the incident no matter what.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

The next morning I was cursing myself for actually _going _out there to meet Paul. How stupid was I? Going into the freakin' woods with _the guy who raped me_? God...

I was shocked, to say the least to figure out that the Legends were true, and the fact that Paul was apart of the whole deal. He told me about Sam and the others, and everything made sense now.

I'll admit, Paul wasn't too bad of a guy, but the whole idea of...imprinting means nothing to me. He said it's like a pull, I feel nothing. The insane need to be near him? Pshh. Maybe a little something, but I figure that was more curiosity than anything...

He was like a drug, every time I was around him I felt like I wanted to know everything. Like he was some big mystery, and the only time I had my sanity back was when I was away from him.

He's still Paul and _now_that I'm thinking straight again, I'm getting more anxious about it. He's a huge wolf and I didn't freak out at all, I_ patted him_! He'd followed me home, too. So, so stupid... I could have been hurt, or even the baby could have been. I won't allow that to happen again. Never.

**(AN: I know it's kinda confusing about her mood swings and weather she believes Paul or not. Don't worry, it'll make sense later! ^^;)**

I never told Soji about Paul. It wasn't my secret to tell anyway. I didn't tell Clay either, but we were talking more. Not like conversations. Just a little more friendly around my mom. He gave me once-overs a lot though, like he was making sure I was okay. Yeah, he cared _now_.

Time passed quicker than I realized, especially without an incident with Paul to slow it down. A few weeks went by and it was actually kinda boring now, even if I hate to admit it. Patterns came as easy as breathing now. I went to school, did homework with Soji (who never complained, mind you), and came home. Again and again. It was safer this way. I knew that, and every time my mind urged me to wonder why Paul was being to distant lately I'd shut it out. Then try to keep my mind occupied until I was unconscious with sleep. I tried to live in the present at all costs, any thing that reminded me of Paul, I avoided. Which was easier to do when he never showed up for school. Quietly I panicked, but I continued to go on with my life, keeping my mind elsewhere.

So I was surprised when Soji had come up to pick me up for school one morning. It defiantly wasn't in my sanctuary of the pattern.

"Happy Valentines Day." Soji said. He was smiling, friendly as usual, but he was holding something. A medium sized, red box with a black bow on top.

"Jeez, it's V-Day already?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Well if you forgot, I can just take the chocolates back..." he teased.

My eyes widened. "Chocolate? You got me chocolate?" _How could I have forgotten Valentine's Day?_ "Hand 'em over." I demanded, holding my hand out.

He chuckled and gave them to me. "You owe me now."

"Well, you already got me chocolates. How ever can I repay you?"

"You could do my homework for the rest of the year." he suggested.

I snorted. "_Ha._ Take your chocolates back then. No way."

He laughed back and shook his head. "It's fine, I'm just a better friend that you."

"Probably," I mumbled. I made a mental note to make sure I got him something before it was too late.

"It's very nice of you to get me something though." I told him.

He grinned. "You're welcome."

We both got in the car and started on to school. The heat coming from the air vents made me sleepier than before. Another new 'simptom' I had discovered. I was tired all the time, along with eating a lot. I hadn't puked, which _thank God, _by the way. I guessed that I wouldn't if I hadn't by now. Lucky me. I just felt like a tired pig by four months of pregnancy. Wonder what the next 5 months will be like...

"I'm getting outta school early tomorrow." I announced.

Soji turned his head to me, raising an eyebrow, then back at the road. "Why?"

"Doctor appointment. Mom wants to be there."

"Oh. Just your mom? Not Clay?"

"Clay's still..."

"You should make up with him already, be the bigger person."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," I grumbled.

"Not when you ignore your sibling for like three months. That's like ignoring me."

"He ignores me too, though."

"Bigger person," he repeated.

"Fine, fine. Maybe. I wouldn't think he'd want to go with his sister to check on her pregnancy though. Doesn't seem like Clay."

"Does your dad know?"

"Um, I wouldn't know. He never called to ask, or anything. So unless Clay told him, no."

He nodded and we were suddenly at school, pulling into the parking lot. We walking into the school together, no one giving me a second glance.

I was always prepared to come into school and everyone turn to me, giggling and whispering. But it never happened.

Soji noticed, like he noticed everything. "So I guess Paul's been quiet. I wonder why though." Soji was always bluntly honest, which I loved him for, but that wasn't something I wanted to hear.

I flinched. Of all times he chooses to bring up Paul, now?

"I mean he's been gone for a while," he continued. "Think he moved away?"

"Doubt it," I mumbled. I_ knew _he hadn't moved away. I still got the feeling he was out in the woods as a wolf a lot. I was almost completely positive he _couldn't _move away, even if he wanted to, from what he'd told me. If any of that was true.

* * *

I never liked going to the doctor, thus the unnerving squirming in my seat. I hardley ever had any reason to come to the hospital. I only ever got small colds, in spring and winter. I had never had the flu, never once broken, sprained, or cracked anything. I remember coming to this place, for a few check-ups, and normal enough reasons.

I'd come here, mainly for Clay, who having soccer, had broken a few bones. A right arm, from falling out of a tree when he was around seven, a couple of fingers along with that. He sprained both of his ankles. Once when he was eight, and another a little more than half a year ago, practicing with our father. Was really close to a hair-line fracture about a year ago, during a big soccer game.

And at the moment, I wished I had broken, sprained, or cracked _something_. Had gotten sick in _some _way. Just so I wouldn't be here in_ this _way. Pregnant, at seventeen.

"Stop please, Sydney." My mother sighed, slamming her hand down on knee. I sighed back, stilling my shaking leg. It was a nervous habit. And right now I was extremely, off the charts nervous. "Since when do you not like the doctor?" My mom asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Since I had to go to this doctor." I mumbled. I didn't know why I was so scared. Maybe it was the fact that once I looked up on that screen and saw the baby growing inside me it would make this so much more real. I knew I was pregnant. The fatigue, eating like a starving animal, and skipped periods were testaments to that. But seeing it would make it a real deal. And it scared the hell out of me.

"It's fine sweetie. He's not going to kill you." My mom smiled, giving a small laugh. My mom seemed so much stronger than be about this. Like it really wasn't a big deal that her daughter was a mom too.

"Yeah." I mumbled, folding my hands over my stomach. I was a couple days away from 4 months by my calculations. I hoped that meant the morning sickness would be out of the question now. But on the other hand, it meant that I would be getting a lot bigger soon. My pants were getting harder to button over the small, almost unnoticeable bump of a stomach.

I stared straight ahead; it was the only safe place to look if I didn't want to see a bunch of different pregnant women, old and young alike. It was like staring a couple months into the future. It freaked the crap out of me.

**(AN: I had no...idea what to make her last name be. I didn't know cosidereing there's names like Clearwater, Black, Call, Ateara (sp), Uley. And if Sydney had a Quiluete-ish last name..? So yeah, no flames on the last name, it wont come up often anyway.)**

"Brooks." A young looking nurse called out, glancing up from her clipboard to find the person the name belonged to. I stood, my cheeks getting warm as she raised her eyebrow. I could tell what she was thinking. Another knocked up teen. I should be getting used to it I guess, that would be the look I would be getting in the next few months when my stomach was going to get bigger. My mom rubbed my arm as I followed the nurse into the hallway. She took my weight and a few other small, normal actions. Then headed into a small room.

"How long since your last period?" She asked, glancing up at me.

"Umm," I mumbled, my cheeks flaming red. I was so bad at keeping up with that kind of track. "Middle of October, I think."

"So your about 4 months." The women said, giving me a look.

"I guess." I said, glancing down at my hands.

**(AN: Yeah, no flames on a pregnancy time-line either, I'm not 100% on when you CAN get an acurate picture on an ultra-sound. You can tell me if you want, but I don't want it to make the story...un-factual?)**

"Alright. Lean back please and lift your shirt, please." She told me, laying down her clipboard. I did as she said and glanced over at my mom.

She gave a small smile, reassuring. I was glad she wasn't as apposed to this as I may have guessed. It seemed like seeing the baby on the screen wasn't a death sentence to her, like I felt it was. I focused back on the nurse.

"This will be a little cold." She said, squirting the gel on my stomach. I gasped, sucking it at the sudden cold. The nurse was unfazed as she laid the monitor against my stomach. I felt my heart speed up as the black and white screen fuzzed and moved about before she stopped.

"There is the fetus." She said, pointing to the seed shaped figure on the screen. I nodded, in shock at what I was seeing for the first time.

I expected to feel disgusted just like I did when I thought of Paul most of the time. Even though I no longer...hated Paul, I was more afraid of him than anything. But I couldn't find any disgust in my feelings. Just...a warm feeling that I couldn't identify. I didn't know why I felt as such.

"From the size of the fetus you are about 4 months. Around the fifth month is about when you will start to feel movement." The nurse said, sounding like she was reading from a book. Fifth month, then I may feel the baby. That sent me into a shock once again.

"Oh." I mumbled. I couldn't take my eyes off the little baby on the screen. The nurse went on and on, I heard, and some of it sunk in. Most of it I'd already read online, but hearing it from someone who supposedly knew what they were saying, made it real. Made it something I was experiencing for the first time, though I'd had the baby...growing inside me for four months.

"Sydney," my mom called. I turned to her, slowly. She was grinning. "You're already making me a grandmother this early?"

I chuckled. "You'll be fine." I hoped I would, be too.

My due date, they told me, would be in July. They would give a better reading after another ultrasound later on. It was odd to think about. July seemed so far away, and yet so close at the same time. The most terrifying thing I had in mind though, was the labor. The pain. Every time I thought of it I shuttered.

* * *

Back at home, I felt the need to take a shower. The gel that nurse gave me left it's mark, I still felt like it lingered, even though it was gone. And the hospital always made me wary, dirty even though they're known for their cleanliness.

As I stripped my eyes went directly to my stomach, which wasn't big yet, but the small bump mocked me. I turned my glance away and headed into the warm water.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	12. It Won't Be Enough, Paul

**AN: All song's mentioned in this chapter respectively belong to their rightful owners!**

**I own nothing but Sydney, her family, Soji and the plot line! (Ha, I own Soji! XD)**

**Anyway, here's there next chapter!**

**I happen to love this one! XD**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I've always had weary feelings toward men. Any man. Even before I was rapped. I wasn't too sure why, but it was what it was. I was more weary going anywhere, even grocery stores, and seeing men. Especially men who were alone, but I guess it wouldn't matter if a bad man was married or not.

I had never been abused before, never been hit or spanked. And that made my complex much more unusual. Maybe I was just smart enough to know how men could harm me. Perhaps I was psychic? Ha.

I've been having those dreams every night. It was the same day I was stuck in the janitor's closet, the only difference was I never fainted. I was awake for the whole ordeal and my imagination ran wild with the ideas of what Paul _could _have done while I wasn't aware.

Then they got worse. Most of them were set in the woods, the woods where I saw Paul phase into a werewolf. Some times, in the dreams, he would phase when he was on top of me. Right there, as a wolf. I woke up then, before it got even worse, in a cold sweat that left me frozen and unable to go back to sleep. It made me afraid to go to sleep every night and worry that the dream would keep going. Werewolf and all.

* * *

Big news in La Push. Jacob Black has joined the ranks of Sam Uley. I don't know too much about the kid, just that his dad, Billy is on the tribal council. Mostly the rumors are circulating from his friends from the sophomore grade up to ours and probably the seniors, too.

Then there's Jacob, Embry, Jared, Sam and Paul. Wonder who's next in the gay boy orgy.

**PAUL'S POV**

Stupid fucking kid, Jacob Black. Because of him I've been unstable lately and I haven't had any _real _contact with my imprint in _forever_. Like a month. A long, long month.

Oh sure, I get to see her from a distance. As a wolf. And I may have been able to go up to her that way if that Asian wasn't always with her. She walks to a store that's a few blocks from her house, but most of the time she asks Asian-boy to go with her, who lives like, a few houses down the road. Does she not want a chance to see me? I thought she knew I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her. Imprinting sucked sometimes.

What made it worse, she was getting bigger. Not big as in fat, big as in more pregnant. And not hugely pregnant, I don't think I would notice if I wasn't a werewolf. I wanted to be by her side now more than ever, if for protection or for the baby I wasn't sure. I just needed to be with her and that didn't seem to be happening.

Then I smelt it. The sweet and sour smell. A vampire.

The others smelt it too. We were walking along the road, in the trees but not completely hidden. We were close to Forks, which either meant the Cullens were back, or another bloodsucker was on the move.

We all phased instantly. Running toward the sickly smell with urgency.

Jacob growled lowly when he heard my thoughts about the Cullens.

_Cullens? No. Not here to get Bella again.  
_

_Calm down, Jacob. It's not them. _Sam told him.

_Fine._

We stopped when we were close enough to the thing. About a mile away, where we could run right there fast enough, if needed. We could hear him, talking to someone.

"Yes. I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh. I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella,"

_Bella? _Jacob snarled. _No! That leech can not be here. Not attacking Bella. _

Sam nudged his side. _Shut up, _An Alpha like tone brushed his voice.

"I swear you'd be thanking me for this." the leech said. "Mouthwatering."

We started running again, faster. Right to the bloodsucker. When we got closer, enough for us to see him, he had paused mid-sniff, and turned his head sharply to the left. Starting to slowly back away.

Sam eased out of the brush, edging toward the vampire. His muzzle pulled back in a menacing snarl. The thing backed away again, and Jared and I walked out. Jacob and Embry followed quietly behind us. All of our eyes were locked on the leech.

The human, Bella whatever, gave a small gasp and jumped back. Jacob tuned to her slightly. From his eyes, she looked small and scared. She should be, seeing a vampire, and five huge wolves.

_Jacob, _Sam snapped.

Jacob turned his head away from the girl and back to the vamp. He ran, just turned and ran off into the forest. We chased. We had to kill it no matter what, he wasn't going to be around much longer.

We chased him out of the clearing, and realized he was running right toward La Push. Sydney's house was close to the edge of Forks and La Push. The revelation made me run faster, getting much closer to Sam as we tried to keep up with the bloodsucker.

Sam got closer as we were almost toward La Push. Still in the forest, though.

Suddenly the vamp stopped, turned and knocked Sam right off of his feet and into the air.

He lost his breath for a second, but he got right back up with us. I was close enough, and got a chuck of his arm off when I made contact. The piece tasted just as bad as the smell and I spat it out to keep up with the others who were still after him.

Jacob was closest now, right at his heels as we crossed the boundary line to La Push. I watched as he jumped against his shoulders and pulled him on the ground, him jaws instantly around his neck. Em and Jared got to him next, tearing off arms and legs. Sam and I got there and helped. The vamp screeched and struggled but he was so dead after we got threw with him.

Sam had phased back to start the fire, the rest of us helped get the pieces gathered. The smoke filled the area and stunk so bad of leech. Em started coughing a fit and had to leave for a while.

_Wasn't so hard, _Jared said. His voice was full of pride.

_Nah, just a stupid vamp. _I replied.

I was itching to go see Sydney, just to make sure she was okay. I didn't think the bloodsucker got close to her house, but I was on edge now, not thinking straight. I turned and began running right toward her house.

_What the hell, Paul? _

_Shut up, go see Kim. _I mumbled.

I felt him realize that he really wanted to see her right now, just like I felt and I chuckled darkly.

I heard Sam's sigh from Jacob's point of view still at the place the leech was burning. Sam didn't stop us though, I bet he wanted to see Emily, too.

After phasing back, I chose to take the easy route, and go to the front door. Hopefully Syd would answer herself and it'd be no big deal.

**(AN: I wanna make it clear, Paul is wearing a shirt and shorts. Even in February/March weather. Lucky werewolves...)**

God hated me, because a kid, about fifteen or sixteen answered the door. I guessed he was the little brother, and I knew he was after a good look at the squirt. He had the same hair color as Sydney's, a light brown that looked red in the sun. Had the same eyes too, and face features. Mouth, nose, even height. He was defiantly her brother.

"Hello?" he had to crane his neck just to look at my face, and I couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on my face.

"Is Sydney here?"

"Um, maybe. Why?"

Protective younger brother. Cute.

"I'm a friend,"

"Right. Well she's in her room. Homework, you know."

I sighed. This stupid punk would so be getting his teeth knocked out if he wasn't my lovely imprint's brother.

"It'll only take a minute. This is your house, nothings gonna happen."

"Who said anything would happen."

"Oh come on!"

"Clay?" someone called.

The kid turned, and I looked up to see an older woman, about mid forties, appear from the kitchen. She looked like Sydney too, except she had paler skin and chestnut colored hair. Bright blue eyes, too.

"Hello there." She greeted, a small smile on her mouth.

I tried to grin back, hopefully a decent one, and act innocent.

"Hey, Ms. Brooks?"

She nodded. "Yes, and who may you be?"

"Name's Paul." I held out my hand, ignoring the kid who was still blocking the door.

She took it, her hand small and feeble against mine.

"Is Sydney home? I missed a few days of school and none of my friends are...smart enough to help me." I aimed for a friendly chuckle, but I thought it sounded so fake.

She laughed too, a small one, but she thought it was amusing it seemed.

"She's up in her room, first door on the left. Try and get everything you can before six okay? I'm sure you're mom wouldn't want you here too late."

I nodded, acting innocent. I pushed past...Clay I think, and trudged up the stairs.

"Mom —" Clay protested.

"Hmm?"

I paused, waiting to hear him rat me out.

"Never mind. I'm going to practice."

"Okay, come back before dinner, though."

The door shut, and I continued up the stairs. Following Sydney's mom's directions — like I couldn't smell her perfect scent anyway — I headed to the first door on the left.

Music was playing, loudly. And I heard soft mumbling that reminded me of my mom's voice when she'd sing a few lyrics of a song, then realize she was singing and stop. Even better that this voice was one of my imprints.

I decided to chance it, and just walk right in. The music was still loud, and she didn't look up when I stepped in. She laying on her side, not phasing me. I couldn't see what she was wearing, a long black blanket was thrown over her. Only showing her arm, shoulder to head, and her small feet off the edge of her bed. So beautiful.

Some punk song was blasting from a laptop that was infront of her.

_When you_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One Last Time_

**(AN: Song: My Bloody Valentine - Artist: Good Charlotte. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS)**

"My girl likes Emo music?"

She about jumped out of her skin. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Turning to her head to me, and getting a good look at me too. Like she didn't believe it was me. I wouldn't blame her, it has been far too long.

"H-how did you get in here?" her voice was covered in fear.

"Your mom let me in," I said.

Her eyes got wider and she didn't speak for a long time. The playlist on her laptop changed songs, but she payed it no attention.

Taking a big breath, she asked: "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be —. No Never mind. There are _plenty_ reasons for me not to be okay. Why wouldn't I be okay at the moment?"

I winced, guilt carved into my skull. "There was...a vampire near and I —"

"What?! A vam—" I had rushed over and placed my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! It's not a good thing to go screaming that. What if your mom heard?"

But she wasn't listening, she was staring at my hand. I pulled away quickly.

Sitting up on the bed now, Sydney didn't look too happy to hear about the leech. I explained about him, without going into too much detail about the kill.

"He's dead right? Like dead, dead?"

I nodded.

"Okay then... I'm fine. So you can go now." she said, pointing at the door.

"What happened? I thought you weren't afraid of me anymore?"

"How can I not be afraid of you, Paul? You change into a gigantic werewolf. You rape me, and won't leave me alone. I thought you'd finally got the idea and just left."

That hurt, but I tried not to show it. "You weren't too objective to my being a wolf when you were petting me."

She glared at me, but I figured she knew I was teasing.

"I was...stupid then. And you need to get out."

"I can't. It's been forever since I last saw you. I miss you, Syd."

"Don't even start that crap. You've messed up my life enough, okay?"

"What can I do?"

"You've done enough."

"I love —"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "I don't want to hear your mouth spit out lies anymore."

"I thought you understood imprinting."

"You've imprinted on me because 'I'm most likely to pass on the werewolf gene.'. You imprinted on me because I'm already pregnant!"

_What?_ I never thought of... But Jared and Sam imprinted on their imprints and they were't pregnant...

I told her this, but she still refused to believe it.

"I don't feel anything for you. I don't feel an imprinting pull toward you at all. I have no reason to believe you."

I grimaced. "Please —"

"No." her voice was harsh, like she was trying not to cry. I itched to reach over and hold her.

"Don't cry, Sydney. Please don't."

"Too late." And she looked up at me, with tears sliding down her perfect face.

"Oh, Sydney." I couldn't resist. The pull was too strong, and I pulled her into my arms, burring my nose into her hair. Lavender and salt water. She didn't hug me back, but she didn't pull away either. Just sniffed every now and then.

_I'm miles from where you are._

_I...lay it down on the_

_Cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something_

_Picks me up._

_And sets me down in your_

_Warm arms._

**(AN: Song: Set Fire To The Third Bar. Artist: Snow Patrol. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.)**

Oh how true that song was right now.

After a few minutes, I felt small hands against my chest. Gently pushing away. I hated to let go, but I didn't want to push her.

Her eyes were still red, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh, jeez. I bet I got snot all over..."

I chuckled. "No big deal. Not my favorite shirt anyway."

Her returning laugh was quiet.

"I hate that I'm so...comfortable around you. I don't want to be."

"That's the imprint working. Or if you still don't believe that, you can agree to it being my charm. I'll except either."

She smiled, a genuine smile that I knew I wanted to see everyday, all day.

"You're so annoying." she teased.

I shrugged. "I'm just persistent."

"Got that right."

"So why don't you just give up?"

"There's too many walls between us."

"Like...?"

"My family. Friends. School."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I do. I don't want my mom to think I'm a whore because I let the babie's daddy back into my life. And Clay knows I was rapped. And Soji would...abandon me or something. The kids at school will taunt me..."

"I'll protect you."

"It won't be enough, Paul. It never will be."

"Paul! I'm sorry but I think you should go home now." Ms. Brooks called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I think you should go home, too." Sydney agreed.

I nodded. "I'll...see you later."

She didn't say anything, just shook her head as I walked out of her room, her house, and her yard.

_It never will be..._

She was wrong. She had to be. There had to be away for us to be together.

* * *

AN: Hehe. I love this one! ^^

Please Review!


	13. Things Keep Getting Worse

**AN: So Fanfiction is being horrible. Every time I try and upload a new document...processing error. :/**

**So I don't know what to do about that. I'm now writing over an old document, Chapter 6 of YTMWUD.**

**Fanfiction wants all WordPad (I use that) and Notepad to use OpenOffice instead. They have a download link on the homepage.**

**I haven't tried because I don't want viruses.**

**Any comments? They'll help with advise!**

**ANYWAY, Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time...**

_"I'll protect you."_

_"It won't be enough, Paul. It never will be."_

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV**

After Paul left I fell back against the bed, mentally exhausted. A knock at the door had me groaning in my head.

"Sydney?" my mom's voice called.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up to face her.

"That boy..."

"He's just a friend, he wanted some homework."

She smiled gently. "He's the one who got you pregnant isn't he?"

I gasped, my eyes went wide. "How...?"

Her smile didn't let up. "Mother's intuition. I gotta say, he was pretty cute, but be careful, Hun. I don't want you to get hurt." With that she walked out, leaving me completely aghast.

How the hell did she...? Did she hear Paul and I talking? No, she was downstairs. Had Clay said something? I doubted it.

I sighed loudly and plunged back onto the bed. I was way too emotionally overwhelmed.

* * *

It should seem like my life would give me a break and I wouldn't have a worse day after every _bad _day, but of course I'm wrong.

The Quileute Tribal School is pretty small to begin with. Around a hundred and twenty people go here, and they range in people from Quileute, Makah, Hoh and a bunch of other northwestern tribes. It's rare to find someone Asian, like Soji. More, but still rare-ish, are white kids who moved here and who complain about rain and other crap like that. Most of the people who've spent at least two years here know that it rains, _a lot_, and there's nothing you can do about it. Complaining just annoys everyone. But hey, if you wanna try a rain dance, who am I to stop you? Just let me find a camera...

I'd like to think that every high school has that one stuck up bitch, pardon my blunt English, that just...hates anyone who steals the spotlight. That's what TV makes it look like anyway. I've never been to another school, this is it for me.

So I'll introduce our school bitch: Rebecca Blackfoot. Long, curly, black hair that reaches to her waist, super curves, big almond shaped, brown eyes. Basically your Indian Jessica Alba. I'll give another tid-bit of the fun facts on her. She dated Paul before he phased into a humongous werewolf. Yeah, thank God she doesn't know I'm pregnant with Paul's baby, huh? Remember that worse day I mentioned?

Our school had a few days of what I really wouldn't consider Physical Education, every week. Not everyone had it everyday, and not everyone had it at the same time. They're were at least fifteen of us in one class at a time, because of the small numbers in population. My class consisted of Jared and Kim surprisingly enough. When Jared was there he didn't make any movement to try and talk to me. I wasn't going to complain, though. Kim, on the other hand, looked as if she wanted to talk to me all the time. She watched me when she thought I wasn't keeping tabs. Being too obvious for her own good.

Often the teacher who was assigned to watch over us during the class would separate the girls from the guys. I wasn't sure why. But, it meant that Kim and I were often put together. She would open her mouth but no words ever came out. It made me think she was afraid I would yell at her again. Which I felt no need to.

That day was no different. Our teacher, Mr. Meyer (AN: Haha XD) had leather worn skin and eyes that crinkled when he laughed. Which was frequent, more about his own jokes than the students messing around. He was okay for a teacher. That day, we weren't doing much. Just running laps and stretching. That was what we did a lot, not the random rope climbing or lifting weights. Some guys did, I guess, but they had to bring their own stuff. The state had rules for education, and P.E. was mandatory. But our school was more of an Indian school, more crafts than anything else.

Everyone here changes into sweats with the school colors for gym. They consisted of long pants, or shorts that were the same material as normal basketball shorts. Girls weren't aloud to wear tank tops in gym, which made no sense to me, but we had t-shirts and a hoodie, in case it rained. In case... Ha. We didn't have a gymnasium, so we tried to have gym class during times when it wasn't raining. When it did, we had "free period" in the classrooms that weren't occupied.

The bad thing about today: I left my hoddie at home. I normally wore big jackets lately anyway, but today I was in a hurry to not be late and I forgot it. We were supposed to wear the school hoodies but I was sure Mr. Meyer wouldn't mind. Now to get the jacket...

I'd have to go out of the stall in the bathroom (I couldn't go through to the dressing room without the other girls seeing my stomach) and go back to my bag to get the jacket. Which would mean passing the other girls in only a t-shirt. My stomach was going to be much more obvious than that. And it wasn't the normal "Oh she just got fat" stomach. It was a pregnant stomach.

I peeked out of the stall, seeing a few girls in front of the mirrors, including Rebecca, and someone I didn't expect to see. Kim was standing on the furthest mirror from the group of girls, and the one closest to me, pulling her hair up into a ponytail that didn't really suit her facial structure. I think she caught me looking because she turned and gave a small smile. I sighed mentally and waved her over.

She came over, glancing at the other girls just like I did. She stood right by my stall, trying not to bring attention to us.

"I know I'm a horrible person for what I said a few...months ago." I whispered.

She smiled again, whispering back, "It's okay. No worries, I was being invasive."

"So, yeah. I have no hoodie, and my jackets in my bag. I can't go out without everyone seeing my stomach..." Her eyes widened in the knowledge.

"Do you want mine?" She asked.

I didn't think hers would fit. She was _really_ skinny, and I figured my stomach would show anyway. I told her this and I waited as she tried to think of anything.

"Do you think anyone would find it weird to see you going through my bag to get my jacket?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't...think so. I hope not anyway. The black one with skulls on it right?" I nodded. "I'll be back."

And she walked out of the bathroom trying to be as casual as possible, but I caught one of Rebecca's friends; Jenny, watching her walk out, then whisper back to Rebecca.

Her gaze shot to me, then back to the mirror when she saw me looking. Ugh. I shut the bathroom door again.

"What's Kim getting you?" A voice asked. I thought it was Jenny, but the three all sounded alike to me. I didn't answer. I felt like I didn't need to.

"A tampon? Because I already have one..."

"No. My jacket."

"Oh. Why do you always wear that ratty thing anyway? It does nothing for your figure." Defiantly Rebecca that time. She was so blunt she'd walk up to Mr. Meyer everyday to tell him his shirt was buttoned the wrong way, or his hair was in a mess. Which both were regular things with him. It looked like he woke up late everyday and forgot to take showers sometimes. People talked behind his back, but no one would go up and tell him his flaws right there. And I say 'no one' and 'people' because I don't consider Rebecca a human. She had no compassion.

And my jacket was not _'ratty'. _It was comfortable...

Just then Kim walked through the door, I heard her pause, then walk toward my stall. My purple Cheshire Cat (the Tim Burton - Alice and Wonderland movie version) popped up and I grabbed for it, but another pink nailed, perfectly manicured hand got it first.

"Why don't you just wear your hoodie?" Rebecca asked.

"She forgot it. Come on, Rebecca, it's cold." Kim said.

I wanted to thank her, because just the fear of Rebecca Blackfoot finding out about my being pregnant closed up my throat and stopped my voice.

"I'll let her borrow my jacket. It's more...figure flattering. It'll be warm enough."

"N-no. That's alright. Really. I can wear mine." I said.

"But it's so ugly!" She sneered.

If she insulted me or my things one more time I was going to come out there and clock her in her perfect nose. Pregnant stomach or not.

"Please," I tried to keep my voice unemotional. "give it back."

"It's not _that _cold outside. It's hardly raining." I could imagine Rebecca rolling her eyes.

"It's March. Of course it's cold outside." Kim said, voice layered in annoyance.

"Since when do you hang out with her anyway, Kim? Why aren't you with Jared?"

"I can hang out with whoever I want." Her voice surprised me. I thought she was so shy.

"She may not want you to. She's always with that Asian... Sohi?"

"Soji." I interrupted.

"Whatever. _Soji_."

"I'd much rather be her friend than yours." I sneered at Rebecca. It wasn't a good idea to get her mad at me, but messing with the people who had nothing to do with the conversation was way over the line that she had already crossed.

I couldn't see her face, but I heard fabric rustle and my jacket shot over the stall door and on me. I quickly put it on, zipped it up to my chest and stepped out of the stall.

Rebecca was of course, glaring at Kim and I. I grabbed Kim's arm and tried to walk toward the door, but the other girl, I think her name was Meera, stepped in front of us.

"Move." I sneered. She of course ignored me. She watched Rebecca and looked like she was waiting for a signal.

"We'll be in trouble if we don't get to class." Kim muttered.

I heard Rebecca's laugh from behind us, but neither of us turned to her.

"It's just like Kimmy to be worried about getting into trouble." Jenny laughed with her. I was getting annoyed and if this _did_happen to cause me to get detention I was not going to be stuck with Rebecca there.

"Get out of the way or I'll move you." I warned, trying very hard to make my voice believable.

"That wouldn't be too good for the baby, though. Right?"

I froze. How did she know? I didn't do anything differently. I had my jacket on, there was no way she could have seen my jacket. Had she been watching me this whole time? Did she know about Paul? Did Paul tell her?

No I knew Paul wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't. And if the whole imprinting thing was as big a deal as he said than he couldn't tell her. It would hurt me and therefore hurt him. No, Paul didn't tell her. I knew Soji, Kim, Clay, Mom, and Paul's group of friends wouldn't tell anyone either. So how did she know?

"Didn't think I knew, huh?" Rebecca asked, amused. "Yeah, well it's not that hard to figure out now. No one can get that round that fast without the other explanation. So who's the baby's daddy? Sohi?"

"So_ji, _you insignificant _brat_! It's not that hard! But I guess all those fumes coming from your _ass _must've effected your brain. I just happened to think that anyone could remember a name. I was wrong, not that I'm surprised."

Rebecca and her minions were utterly shocked. Their mouth's were hanging open and they blinked rapidly. Rebecca was the first to snap out of it, glaring at me with a look that almost had me cringing. I had a feeling that just some looks _could _kill. With that one, she sure was trying.

"I can't wait for the whole school to figure out about you, you whore." A smirk befouled her lips. "You'll pay back for what you said."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you wouldn't have told anyway. It doesn't matter if you tell, it's not like I could hide it forever. You're just going to hurry it up, so go ahead." I was being nonchalant, hoping reverse psychology was over her head.

She wasn't fooled, her smile grew. "Hope you'll make it through the year, what a pity it'll be to see you fall so fast." Stalking past me, no. shoving me aside, Rebecca, Jenny, and Meera strutted out of the bathroom.

"That was...awesome!" Kim exclaimed.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I never could have said that! You didn't look scared at all!"

I laughed. "You didn't look scared either though. I didn't expect that."

Her eyes glinted with a mischievous sparkle. "Lying's not so hard. I swear she was born blond or something." We giggled together.

"So you're not worried about her telling everyone?" she asked.

"Terrified," I admitted. "but I was telling the truth. I can't hide this forever. Might as well get it over with. I don't have too many friends anyway, can't hurt that much."

Kim frowned. "You _are_always with Soji. How come?"

"I've known Soji since sixth grade. He knows about this and he hasn't given up on me. He's my best friend."

"That sounds nice,"

"It is." I paused. "You're always with Jared, though. What's up with that? No friends either?"

"I had friends before Jared and I went out. Thing was, all of my friends had a crush on him and when he asked me out," she made a cutting motion across her neck. "not friends anymore."

I nodded. "I get it. That's why girls suck so much." I teased.

She rolled her eyes back. "Wolf girls have their own pack though."

"Wolf girls?"

Kim looked like she just realized she said the wrong thing and I knew she wanted to forget it. I wasn't letting her off the hook though, I kept my eyes on her, waiting.

Finally she sighed. "The wolf girls, imprints."

"Oh." I muttered. "Wait. There are more?"

"Yeah, me, you, Emily, and Claire."

"Wow. I had no idea..."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I was surprised too, when I found out. I didn't freak out. Jared just told me right in front of Sam and Paul. Made Paul pretty mad though, for telling. Sam had to get him outside before he phased. Jared was watching me like he thought I was going to run away, but I just smiled and he rushed over to hug me. He told me all about imprinting and I thought: 'Wow, I'm the luckiest girl in the world!'"

I hadn't had any of those feelings when Paul told me. I was just curious, excited to learn about the wolves and Sam's group. It was like a book to me, mythical beings and the heroine that falls in love. Was my life turning into a sappy love story? Ugh.

Suddenly Kim shot her head up. "Oh, crap! We basically just missed gym."

I sighed. "Too late now. Let's go." I headed toward the door.

"Wait! What if Rebecca already told? She probably has with that fat mouth, but everyone will be looking at you."

I shrugged. "I told you, Kim. I can't stop it, might as well face it."

"You're really brave."

"Nah, just not into following the crowd," I grinned at her. "I mean, I do know about werewolves, vampires, and pregnancy."

She giggled. "Yeah I guess so. I don't follow it either, I'm just not pregnant."

"Ah, but you do have a relationship with your imprint. I can't stand mine." I said, walking out of the door before she could respond. I didn't want to talk about Paul.

It was empty when we walked out to the area where we had gym, so Kim and I just headed back to change into our normal clothes. It was lunch now, so we didn't have to worry too much. I let my thoughts wander to the fact that Kim and seemed to be friends now. It shocked me. Kim was the first friend who was a girl, a real friend, since six grade. Isn't that kinda sad?

The minute we stepped outside to the lunch area, it went dead silent. I kept my eyes on the ground, pulling up my hood for good measure, and headed straight for the bench by the library.

Kim stayed by my side as we walked, she didn't seem to mind.

"They're watching you," she whispered.

"I noticed."

Soji was sitting on the bench, he jerked up when he saw me coming over. His gaze shot to Kim, but he ignored her for now, his gaze locked on mine.

"Are you okay? I didn't think that that bitch would find out and tell everyone. I swear I didn't tell her, you know I wouldn't —" I pushed my hand over his mouth.

"I know. I know. You'd never do it. I'm okay. No big deal..."

"Oh, Sydney," he groaned, pulling me into his arms. Soji was good like that, comforting. "it'll be okay, alright?"

"Alright." I mumbled against his chest. Pulling back before I started crying, I turned to Kim.

"Thanks for being there."

She smiled kindly. "No problem, I'm glad were friends."

I grinned back. "Me too."

Kim glanced at Soji, then held out her hand. "Kim," she introduced.

"Soji." he said, shaking her hand.

"That was so adult." I told them. "Shaking hands? Really?"

Soji laughed. "What? You want me to bow to her? Japanese style?" He bowed mockingly at Kim, bending from the waist. She giggled and bowed back.

I rolled my eyes. "Look out Soji, she has a boyfriend. No flirting."(AN: XD Wouldn't it be weird? KimXSoji? Haha.)

Soji feigned annoyance. "Whatever."

Speaking of the devil, Jared appears then. Looks like he'd been looking for Kim for a while.

"Where were you during gym? You had me worried."

"Sorry. I was with Sydney. Rebecca gave us some trouble, nothing to bad."

"Oh," he shot a look toward me. "that's where the rumors spread."

"Yeah," she nodded. "stupid girl..."

"Stupid girl indeed." he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. He turned to Soji and I. "I hope you don't mind me stealing Kim, now."

"Nah," Soji and I said together.

Jared chuckled. "Alright. Oh, Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"I think Paul'll want to talk to you. About the rumors."

I started. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "Said he wanted to make sure you were okay."

I felt my face get hot as Jared and Kim made there way across the school yard.

"You don't have to go, you know." Soji said.

I nodded. "I know, but I should. He has as much to do with this as I do. Wait for me until the bell, I'll meet up with you next period."

"You better. If not I'll come looking for you myself."

I laughed. "Alright."

I wasn't sure where Paul would be, something I should have asked Jared before I started the search. I checked the same Janitor's closet that still gave me the chills, but he wasn't there. Looking around the main parts of the school I didn't find him. So, checking outside I passed the library and Soji once again. He laughed when he saw me still looking.

I finally found him in the last place I expected. The back of the school, sitting under a large evergreen that seemed to be out of place. His head was leaning against the tree and he looked like a tanned, Greek God. He looked up when he heard me walked over, and his face was a light with a bright grin. Geez.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey, Syd."

Did I give him permission to call me that? Whatever.

"Jared said you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded and patted the grass beside him. I walked over, but I leaned against the side of the tree, still standing. He ignored that, I was still near him. His head was about tall enough to reach my chest.

"Are you okay? I heard that Rebecca found out."

"Yeah. To both."

"I really don't know how she found out, I didn't say —"

I placed my hand against his mouth, just like I had done with Soji. It was an immediate reaction, more along the lines up just making sure he shut up. But I realized there was something so different about it this time. Paul's lips were burning and I couldn't move my hand away. He'd placed his hand over mine, overwhelming mine actually. I felt those crimson lips kneaded against my hand. He was _kissing _my hand!

I gasped and jerked my hand away, clutching it to my chest.

"Woah there," Paul said in a surprised tone. "Sorry."

I didn't respond.

He sighed. "I'll try and talk to Rebecca about —"

"No!" I interrupted. Just the thought of those two together made my skin crawl. "I-I mean no. It's no big deal. Everyone was going to find out sooner or later. My stomachs getting bigger."

His eyes took in my stomach, still slightly hidden behind my jacket. His hand reached up slowly, making sure I knew what he was doing, and slid the zipper down. My black Mayday Parade t-shirt was tight before, and it showed off my baby bump more accurately. **(AN: It didn't have to be Mayday Parade. I almost put MCR just because it's really popular. But you can 'mind change' it to anything you want lol. It's just a label.)** I felt my cheeks warm up when I saw Paul staring at my stomach.

"How long?" he asked, finally looking up at my face.

I zipped my jacket back up. "How long, what? Since or until?"

"Until."

"About four months."

"Wow."

"Yeah." My cheeks still stung with heat and I couldn't force myself to keep eye contact with Paul. He stood then, becoming a good foot taller than me again.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sydney." he mumbled.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm already pregnant, and I-I already love the baby." My voice fell to a whisper at the last part.

Paul heard though, werewolf senses. "I know. I care about you and the baby too though."

"I... understand that."

"Then we should be able to —"

"No, Paul. We can't. Rebecca will be even worse, and I thought you didn't want me to feel worse."

He frowned. "You said you were fine, not that I really believed you."

"Well you should know me better..."

"I know you better than you think. And I think it'll be easier for you to get on with whatever Rebecca will think, or what your brother will do. It's not their life."

"They're a part of mine, though."

"We don't have to tell anyone if that's what you want."

"I don't like sneaking around."

"But you want to be with me?" he asked.

I couldn't answer right away. Did I want to be with Paul? Even after the hell he put me through? He definitely wasn't giving up, which made me think he was pretty serious. Every time I was near him my mind went blank and I never thought straight. What if I said yes now and I decided no the minute he walked away? Was he _that _charming, or was is the imprint? What if it was love?

"Sydney?" Paul asked, snapping me out of my internal conflict. His voice was closer than I expected, his warm breath brushed my cheek."I..." I couldn't concentrate.

"Do you want to be with me?" he murmured in my ear. It wasn't helping. One side told me yes, that I wanted Paul with everything in me, but the other said that I would regret this later.

The same blazing lips traced along my jaw, leaving a searing path. So close to my mouth...

A long, low howl echoed from the forest. I jumped, forced out of my dizzy haze. Paul was frozen too, his lips had been brushing the space between my ear and neck. He whispered a low cuss and pulled back slowly.

"That's Sam. I gotta go. You'll be okay?" I nodded and he smiled a little. "Good. I may stop by your house later."

I didn't respond, just watched Paul disappear into the woods.

What just happened?

* * *

**AN: Woo! Syd/Paul almost action! XD**

**Sam howled because this is the point in New Moon where Bella figures out Jake's a werewolf and Jake tells the pack. Paul gets mad, phases infront of Bella, etc.**

**I may write that part in Paul's POV in the next chapter. Then I'm gonna write about Clay and Syd making up cause I'm annoyed that they aren't yet. Lol.**

**Please review!**


	14. Jude Howe

**AN: This was a long one. I really like the new character that comes in!**

**Please review with your opinion!**

**(AN: I did change this a little. But the main idea is that this is the part where Jake tells Bella about werewolves.)**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_What the hell?! _I growled. _I was busy — _Then I caught the muddled images and thoughts of the guys.

Jacob had told that girl about us!

_No, apparently, Bella figured it out herself. _Sam explained.

I snorted. _Yeah, right. How could she? He had to tell her something to get her to figure it out._

_He couldn't have. _Embry said. _Sam used the alpha command. Jake couldn't have told her even if he wanted to._

_And we all know he wanted to. _I sneered.

Sam interrupted us. _The red-headed vampire wasn't mad about her mate. She's after Bella Swan._

_What? _I asked. _What's so great about Bella?_

_Apparently Cullen killed the red-headed vampire's real mate, and now she's back. Mate for mate, Bella said._

_Jeez, _Jared groaned. Annoyed now.

_Seems like Bella Swan is all over this mess._

_She didn't cause any of this... _Embry defended her. He remembered meeting her with Quil a few months ago.

_She came here, met Cullen, fell in love, caused more vamps to come, made Cullen leave, and when it seems like we don't need to worry about any other guys phasing, _more _vampires come after her. She _is_ the cause of all of this._

No one said anything. They knew I was right.

Finally Sam broke the empty, memory filled silence. _Meet up. Up by the cliffs near Third Beach._

And we ran together from varying places. Jared and I were headed from the same area. He seemed just as pissed as I was about getting pulled out of the time we had with our imprints. He also caught on to my thoughts, catching the more private moment between Sydney and I.

_Almost got some? _he asked, teasing.

I growled. _Don't make her seem like that. If I _didn't _get called out here,_ I shot the words out meant more for Sam. _I could have kissed her._

_Not my problem you can't get your imprint to love you back... _Sam mumbled. Jared and Embry chuckled.

_You're lucky I'm so far away, _I grumbled back.

Sam had an amused tone when he replied. _Like you could take me on._

_Wanna bet?_

_Sure, as long as you don't go crying when you lose._

_I bet on Sam. _Embry said.

_Paul, then._ Jared replied.

_Oh don't you sound so happy about that. _I mocked.

_Well. Sam _could _kick your ass._

_Whatever._

We met up near the woods by the dirt road where Jacob told us to meet up. We all listened as the roar of Bella Swan's truck switched off. We phased, pulled on our cut-offs (I didn't bother with my shirt) and strode out from between the trees. We watched Jacob and Bella, hand in hand together. Bella cowardered behind him, in fear. She should be.

"What have you done Jacob?" Sam demanded. I thrust past Sam before Jacob got a chance to defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. "What the hell were you thinking? Is she more important than everything? More than the whole tribe? More than the people getting killed?"

"She can help," Jacob said quietly.

"Help?" I shouted, my arms began to quiver. "Oh that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is _dying _to help us."

"Don't talk about her like that." Jake yelled back, angry now.

A shudder rippled down my spine.

"Paul, relax." Sam ordered. I shook my head back and forth. Trying to keep my head together.

"Jeez, Paul," Jared muttered. "get a grip."

I twisted my head toward Jared. My lips curling back over my teeth. I glared back toward Bella. Jacob took a protective step in front of her.

"Oh sure, protect her!" I roared in out rage. I convulsed, throwing my head back as the heat rushed through me and a real growl slipped from my mouth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together. I fell toward the ground, the heat coursing through me and vibrating my whole body. I heard the large rip as my pants shredded and my shoes were torn into scraps of leather and rubber. I exploded and phased into my wolf-self. My muzzle rolled over my teeth and my eyes flashed furiously at Bella.

Jacob was already in action, but I caught on a second too late.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, and I watched as Jacob flew through the air, phasing right there. So quick that it was inhumane with how he could do it so fast. Not that being a werewolf was humane, barely human.

_Clam the hell down, Paul! _Jacob growled.

We met each other head on, teeth snapping and paws scratching. Angry growls and fighting. I couldn't concentrate on anything as I tried to over power Jacob. He kept knocking me back into the forest with his shoulder which only made me madder.

We both felt it when Sam phased, but we continued to go deeper into the brush.

Sooner or later Sam forced us apart. We were both panting furiously while we stared at each other.

_Control yourself, Paul. _Sam ordered. _You could have seriously hurt Bella._

I rolled my eyes. _I wish._

Jacob growled at me again. I ignored him.

_Calm down, both of you, and head off to Emily's._

We took a few minutes, well I took a few minutes, but all three of us made our way toward Sam and Emily's small house in the middle of the woods. We scrounged up some old sweats that Sam kept behind the house just in case. The shoes would have to be sacrificed for now. I knew Jacob didn't have any new ones. I'd read that in his thoughts, but he didn't care any more than I did. Maybe I'd find some old tennis shoes somewhere in the back of my closet. Hopefully they'd fit my big feet.

It smelled like muffins, Emily must be cooking. Fresh blueberries. I could tell Jake's and Sam's mouths were watering, too. We hopped up the one step to the front door, Sam opened it easily. "Emily," he said her name like a prayer. If I hadn't have imprinted already, I would have gagged with all the love in his tone. He crossed the room in one stride and leaned down to kiss her scars before he kissed her lips. Jake and I ignored them, as we headed for the delicious muffin smell.

"Hey, none of that." Jared complained. "I'm trying to eat."

"Then shut up and eat." Sam said, kissing Emily again. Jared groaned once more.

Jacob was trying to get past me and toward the muffins faster, I shoved him back a few steps. We laughed as he tried to squeeze past me and through the small kitchen doorway. I punched his shoulder, and he shot for a kidney jab in return, laughing again. Our fight forgotten.

Jacob walked over to Bella when he could, and apologized for what happened.

"Oh man," Jared wailed. Both he and Embry were examining the faded pink line on my forearm. It didn't hurt at all but I guessed that one of them had just lost a bet. Just who bet against me? Embry? Yes, Embry. He was grinning.

"Fifteen dollars." he told Jared.

"Hey guys," Sam called, interrupting the small conversations circulating the room. "Jacob has some information."

We already had the jest of it all, and I settled into a chair by the counter where Jacob and Bella stood.

"I know what the red-headed leech wants." Jacob said, kicking the leg of my chair absentmindedly. He continued to explain everything about the red-head's mate and that he's after Bella.

Jared was excited that we had bait, and he voiced this aloud. Jacob shot a can-opener at his head, but Jared easily caught it before it touched him.

"Bella is not bait."

"You know what I mean,"

Sam told us about some new patrol times we'd have to take. And Embry mentioned Quil joining us soon, that we'd be more evenly divided then. That _wasn't_ a good thing, though. We all would rather be out numbered than force another brother into this mess.

"We won't count on that. Jared, Embry, and Paul will take the outer perimeter. Jake and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped." Sam caught Bella's eye.

"Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent most of your time here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily.""What about Charlie?" she asked.

"I'm sure Billy and Harry can keep him from getting hurt." I said.

"Wait," Sam said, holding his hand up. "that's what Jacob thinks is best. You need to decide for yourself." He looked pointedly at Emily, then warned her about the dangers of being around werewolves. Another look at me. Yeah, yeah. I get it. No hurting the leech-lover, Bad Paul.

"I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else." Bella said.

Sam agreed quickly. It made sense.

"You'll be careful right?" Bella asked Jacob.

We all burst into loud laughter. As if we needed to be carefully.

"Food's ready," Emily announced. We all rushed toward the small table and devoured the buffet of eggs she had made. Looking at how Sam was affectionate toward Emily; and how, even if Jacob didn't imprint on Bella, the love he shared for her, and how Jared clearly missed Kim, I made a mental note that after I was done, I'd head to her house when I knew school would be over. I wondered if she was missing me, too.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

The rumors started, spread, and expanded. Paul didn't come back before lunch was over, I didn't really think he would, but I hoped. So I didn't go back to meet up with Soji. He glared at me when he saw me coming back from the back of the school and toward the main entrance of the building.'

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah." he said plainly. But, Soji being Soji, he couldn't stay mad long. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Better than I should be, but I'm sure that my mood will worsen once we go in."

Soji winced. "Don't listen to anyone, they don't know shit."

I laughed without humor once. "I know. I'll try." Soji and I separated, him going to Science, and I headed toward the biggest room in the school, the Arts/Music/Crafts/Extra Free-period room. In that class, we mainly got to choose what we did. Some people drew, played an instrument (mostly guitar) or worked on a big school project, like building the canoe we all started back in September. More people, me included, listened to our iPods and doodled until class was over. We had a few projects in the class once in a while, so we could get a few grades toward the report cards. If we didn't we'd all get Fs.

On the way I got stares, many from the people who've never given me a second glance. Some of their eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, like they were sure that I had to be a new student because they _just have never _seen me before. It amused me slightly, only with the fact that they didn't truly know my situation or personality enough and they made such quick judgments. _That's _why I love Soji, and these people make me want to give him a few early birthday presents just for the hell of it.

Snickers and pointed whispered echoed as I got closer to the class room.

"See, that's the girl who got pregnant,"

"Look at her stomach!"

"_Whore_,"

"Wonder who the dad is,"

"The Asian she's always with?"

A lot of that kind of thing. Why did so many people guess that Soji had knocked me up? Yeah, I suppose it made some sense, but it seemed unfathomable to me. I wondered if Soji was being harassed about this, too. Were people asking if he was the baby's daddy? I sighed for unconsciously bringing him into my mess.

So while I contemplated my horrible situation, I didn't notice the stray hand that shot out and slammed my books from my hands and on to the ground. (How old were these kids supposed to be? _Really_?) I sighed again, and bent slowly to retrieve them. Another pair of hands was already down there, stacking a few of my binders and picking up some papers that had strewn out. I almost thought that these were the same hands that knocked them down, but the tanned skin, defined arms, and heavy strands of long black hair spilling over his shoulders and down his back told me this was a very different person. I watched as he gathered my mess in the middle of the hallway, searching for any sign that he would end up making fun of me too. A sinister look in the facial expression, or a devious pose in his body language — but when he catches me looking, he smiles in a way that displays the most disarming set of dimples that punctured each cheek, and teeth that were just crooked enough to make him seem even more innocent.

"You okay?" he asked, gazing at me with eyes so green I could barely remember my own name.

I nod and stand up awkwardly, holding a few of my reading books. "Yeah, I'm _— Fine. _Thanks." I wonder why my mouth's so dry and why I can't concentrate on talking.

He stands too, holding my binders and notebooks that had fallen, but he doesn't offer them back to me right away. "No, problem. That guy was a jerk."

I laugh slightly, because I had thought _this_ was the guy who had knocked them out of my hands. "I guess,"

"You sure you're okay? I can go tell him off if you —" his tone was so sincere it threw me off slightly. I thought; uncertainly, of why he was being so nice to me, I didn't know him, I've never seen him before (I would know if I had seen this perfect face before), and here he was helping out the lone girl that no one gave that second glance.

"No," I interrupted. "it's fine. It's no big deal. You'll get in trouble if you get into it with the guy."

He chuckled, the sound vibrated in my ears and clawed into my memory. It was a very different sound all on it's own. Not the low, deep, unchanging guffaw of the other guys around school, but one that didn't have an adjective to describe it perfectly. It wasn't too deep, but not high pitched at all. It wasn't mean, or selfish, it was joking and carefree.

"Maybe you're right." He nods. "Name's Jude Howe, by the way."

He offers his hand, long, tanned fingers extended, but I couldn't do it right then. Those tanned fingers reminded me of another hand that had disappeared on me before the hand's owner's burning lips had made contact with mine, and I had wanted it. _Really _wanted it, and here I was gawking at another guy. I tried to shake the thoughts of how green Jude's eyes were and how unique his laugh was, and how I enjoyed that he treated me like a person and not a pregnant whore. It didn't work very well, but I got enough sense to reach out my hand and shake his. His hand wasn't torching hot like Paul's but it was warm all the same. It held on to my hand a second too long to be considered normal.

"Sydney," I said after he dropped my hand.

He smiled again, lines crinkling around the edges of his eyes in a cute way. I take in his other appearances without meaning to, I just wanted to look away from those enchanting irises. He had on dark wash jeans that hung a little too low on his waist, the woven belt wasn't helping at all, and a light blue, pin-stripped, button-up shirt that was unbuttoned to his chest, showing a black wife-beater. **(AN: I've heard them called white beaders, wife-beaters, etc. I'm just saying. Anyway, Guys version of a tank top.)** The sleeves of his polo rolled up over his elbows that made his style laid back, but decent enough to be considered a little less than formal. I blushed and looked away when I noticed I was staring.

"What's your next class?" he asked suddenly.

"Um… Art." I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his grin stretch. "Cool, me too. I don't know where it is though. Some of the guys tried to help, but they didn't give me any landmarks to go by."

"So you're new?"

"Yeah, just got here."

"Where are you from?" he looked Quileute, but he could be from any branch of Native American.

"Not too far. Up a little ways from the Makah Rez."

"Not far at all," I agree. "What made you come here?" He doesn't answer right away, and I glance at him in time to see a glazed look in his eyes like he's off in his own world. The emerald irises seem so distant they look gray, and the change of color shocks me slightly.

He snapped out of it after a minute and said, "Mom didn't like living up there anymore, and she wanted different…scenery." His voice wasn't a lie, I could tell that much. But the resonance of his voice told me he wasn't confessing every detail. That was fine, I didn't mind, and I wasn't going to pry. Everyone has family issues, I sure do.

"So," I start, "want me to show you? We'll be late soon."

He nods enthusiastically, the haze in his eyes had faded away and he looks like he just forgot that last part of our conversation."Aren't you so nice to offer," he teases.

I chuckle and hold out my hands for my other books, but he shakes his head and pulled the binders and notebooks closer. "It's the least I could do, since you're showing me the way." he tells me.

I started thinking about how many of the people that would see him carrying my books and jump to the wrong conclusion right away, and that wasn't how I wanted to loose a friend.

So I explain my situation, in the least descriptive way as possible, just that I was pregnant and I didn't want people to get the wrong ideas about us.

But he shocks me when he says, "Oh, I already knew that about you. I don't really care what people say, so you don't have to worry." I'm sure my eyes are bugging out of my head because he laughs at me. "It's all over the school. No. Wait. Sorry. I'm not laughing at you," he explains seriously. "I just mean, I knew before and I saw those guys being mean to you and I wanted to help. Sorry if I'm being too —" He was babbling, his face flushed and his eyes not really looking at anything, just jerking around like he's searching though different sentences in his head.

I don't make the same mistake by instinctively covering his mouth with my hand this time. Instead I giggle lightly, and it works, he stops talking and yanks his head up to meet my gaze. He starts laughing too, and the sound makes my stomach do little flips.

"Well," he says after a moment, "show the way." He waves his hand nonchalantly.

So I show him the way. I ended up just agreeing to let him carry my books, even if I'm still wondering why he doesn't care about what other people are saying. Most people, me included even though I'll never admit it aloud, do care what other people say. Especially new people. Maybe Jude's just different.

The rooms gets almost dead quiet when we walk through the door of the Art room together. The eyes are following me, but they notice that Jude's following right behind me and he's not straying away. He follows me to the back of the classroom, where I've sat alone this whole year, and he sets my books down beside my side of the two-seat-er desk. He walked up to the front of the classroom to talk to the teacher, and I peeked up and saw a few guys in the classroom still looking at me, and most of the girls were looking at Jude's backside. Hushed whispers flew around the room, and I heard a few muffled words like: "pregnant" and "cute ass". I hadn't noticed before, but Kim was in this class too. She was one of the few girls still looking at me. I looked up more directly and waved at her. She smiled slightly and waved back. Her head shot toward the teacher, Mr. O'Shea, then she picked up her books and shot toward the table next to mine, the chair closest to mine, too. Did she think Jude was going to sit by me?

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi." I replied. "Did Jared run off, too?" I asked, I didn't really care. I already guessed the answer, but I didn't want her to start off asking about Jude.

She nodded. "Yeah, Sam wanted something. Where you with Paul when that happened?"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about it. I hope everything's okay." I mumbled.

"I'm sure it's fine. Sam didn't sound to worried." I looked at her curiously.

"You can tell from a howl?"

Her face flushed. "Well I've just heard more… worried ones before. It didn't sound like that then."

I nodded. "Good, I wouldn't want it to be a worried one. That wouldn't help."

"I can't believe Rebecca just found out today and it's already all over the school,"

"Small school, big mouths." I muttered.

She giggled. "Got that right." I noticed her gaze lift above my head and I heard the sliding of the chair next to me move so the person —Jude, I guessed _— _could slide into the seat. Kim raised one eyebrow at me, but I ignored her and faced the front of the room. Sneaking a glance at Jude, I thought I saw him doing the same, but my eyes could be deceiving me.

Mr. O'Shea stood at the front of the room, looking as bored as usual. He didn't care for the days were we just sat around, he was more of the hands on type of guy. He loved when we started the canoe back then, and he did most of the directing. He didn't like doodling, he liked _drawing_. Yes, with him there was a difference. He didn't like strumming a guitar, he liked making the music. He was one of the most creative guys I knew. His style was creative, too. You never knew what he would wear day after day. It's like he has an endless supply of clothes, or he's just amazing at rearranging the pieces. Today he wore a long, black, leather trench coat, which wasn't very out there, but the end almost hit the floor. His shoes were normal enough, too. Just a pair of black patent leather ones. He had a button-up, bright red shirt, a black tie, and black trousers. His shirt was tucked in, making him seem retro. He wasn't so out there today, but most of the time he's all about color and t-shirts with a "message". I didn't know what was up today.

He took off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair. His shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail.

"You can listen to your music today, make sure you study for that science test today…" he said half-hearted. He didn't care weather or not we studied, he just had to say that.

I pulled out my iPod from my jacket pocket. I noticed Jude already had paper out and was sketching away. I hadn't have guess he'd be an artist. We'll see.

The rest of the class period I tried to sneak a look at Jude's art, but he was good at keeping it from my gaze. He laughed a few times when I tried to distract him long enough to make a reach for the paper. A few of the kids stared at us when they saw that, but other than that it was overlooked.

Before we had to leave, though, he ended up giving up and showing me. I was so awestruck by the _— masterpiece —_ that I couldn't say anything at first.

"It's not too bad is it?" Jude asked, his voice concerned.

"It's not bad at all! Jude that's _— it's amazing._" And it was. The girl in the picture had long waves of dark hair (the picture was in black and white) that framed her face beautifully and had abysmal eyes that seemed look into my soul. Her straight nose was spotted with light freckles and her mouth was stretched into a small grin. I noticed that her eyes were slanted with the laughter. Her hand was holding a strand of her hair, as if she'd been twirling it and just let go. The curl was caught in the act of bouncing and the portrait was like a hand copied picture, it was so good!

"Wow," I heard Kim's amazed voice behind me, leaning over my shoulder to check out the drawing.

"I know, right?" I said. "He's great isn't he?"

"Yeah, you should be an artist!" She told him.

I looked up from the sketch and saw that he had a red tinge under his light russet skin. "It's not that great," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked. "How can you not think this is good? This is —"

"You." Kim interrupted.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's you. The girl. It's you, Sydney,"

"What? No way that's not…" But when I glanced at the picture again, as a whole, and not just the small details one after another, I saw it. It was me. It was like looking at myself in the mirror. Only, I didn't think I looked that good, I bet he changed it somehow.

Jude's face was more red now, like he didn't expect Kim to guess it was me either. "I, uh, sorry if you didn't want me to. I get inspired sometimes, and I just draw the first think in my head. I tried to make it look as real as possible, but I think it doesn't capture the —"

"Jude," I stopped him from rambling again, he looked up grateful and sheepish. "It's a great drawing. It would have been great no matter who you drew.""Yeah," Kim agreed. "I like it."He smiled then, accepting the compliments finally. His dimples were more obvious when he grinned that wide. "Thanks."

"I'll be looking forward to see more of your works, Mr. Howe." I teased. But I thought, in the very back of my mind — the part I told myself not to think of — that I was looking forward to seeing _him_, not just his art.

* * *

**AN: So? What do'ya think of Jude Howe!? More into Paul or Jude? ^^**

**Love the chapter? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	15. This Is So Not Caused By Hormones

**AN: New Chapter! :D**

**Please Review~!**

* * *

"Jude, huh?" Kim asked.

"Huh?"

"He looks like he likes you a lot Sydney…"

"You think he likes me? I'm _pregnant_ that makes no sense."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think he drew your portrait just to do it."

Kim and I were driving to my house. Well, Kim _forced _me to drive to my house. I knew she'd want to talk about Jude, but this was ridiculous.

"I am not into the guy, and I don't need another guy in my life." I hated that the last part was the only truth.

"What about Paul?" _That_ sent a stab of guilt through me.

"It's hard with Paul."

"How?"

"I… He… he got me pregnant. I don't know what I'm supposed to do Kim."

"I think you should give Paul a chance," she mumbled. "Being with a werewolf's not so bad."

I laughed. "You would know, huh?"

"I'm serious. Paul would be really upset if he found out."

He would wouldn't he? I sighed. I liked Jude, but he had no idea about me and I didn't know anything about him. I can't be thinking about us getting together. And Paul would be very upset, and mad as hell if he found out. And I did really want him to kiss me before. Maybe Jude could just be another friend… I sighed again.

"Sorry, I bet this is complicated for you." Kim said.

"More than complicated." I mumbled.

We parked in front of my house and got out swiftly. Jared had driven Kim to school and she didn't have her licensee yet, that kind of amazed me when I first heard it. But I didn't argue too much when she wanted to come over.

So we were both shocked to find Paul sitting on my bed when we headed up to my room. I think we both jumped out of our skins when he said "Hi," before either of us could register he was here.

"Paul!" Kim exclaimed. I couldn't speak at first, I just stared at him. Why did this feel like I was just caught cheating? Cue the next stab of guilt.

"H-hi, Paul,"

"You okay?" he asked with real concern in his tone.

_Stab._

"Yeah. I'm… fine. What did Sam want?" I changed the subject and went to walk over to the other side of the bed and sit cross legged on it, trying to be too casual I think. I glanced at Kim, who'd taken the place at my desk chair. She had it turned around so her chest leaned against the back of it.

"Um, I'm not sure Jared would want you to know, Kim, and he'd be pissed if I got you worried."

Kim rolled her eyes. "If you don't tell me I'll never know which will only make me worry more, Paul." It amazed me with how casually she could talk to him. I wished I could do that.

He sighed and turned to me, his dark drown eyes had an intensity when they looked at me. Did mine look like that? "Don't you freak out, too," he warned. I nodded. "There's a vampire on the loose."

"What!?" Kim and I screeched at the same time.

"Ow," Paul complained and covered his ears theatrically. "I told you not to freak out."

"Sorry," we said.

"Vampire?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm keeping a close eye on your house. There's no way he's getting to you." He really wanted to protect me.

_Stab. _

"Do you think my mom and Clay'll be okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure they will. I won't let the leech hurt you or your family, Syd."

"Is Jared back at his house, yet?" Kim asked.

"Should be. Why? Ya miss him that much?" he teased.

"Of course I do," she shot a meaningful glance toward me. "I love Jared." Paul rolled his eyes but I thought he was just playing.

"Is it okay if I use your phone to call?" she asked me.

"Yeah, there's one hanging in the kitchen."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you," I mumbled. And she was gone. And I was all alone with Paul. My heart fluttered, it reminded me of the same feeling I got with Jude, only this was different. My feelings when I was around Jude could have been described as nervousness, the flutter in my stomach. This was also nervousness, but only because Paul and I being alone brought back that almost-kiss.

The room felt like it was getting hotter, and I didn't know if that was because of Paul's body heat or just the weight of the emotions in my head.

"How was school?" Paul suddenly asked, turning his body toward me.

"Um, it was pretty boring." Lies. "I got all my homework done before I left, though." He nodded and moved slightly, looking like he was trying to edge closer to me.

"My day was pretty boring, too. Got into it with Jacob, though." He held up his arm, showing a five inch long pink scar that shinned on his forearm.

I gasped. "Are you okay?"

He laughed at my expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. It'll be healed by sundown."

Oh right, werewolf healing. I slapped his arm playfully. "Then why did you tell me? I wouldn't have been to shocked if you would have left it alone."

He laughed again, and I couldn't help comparing it to Jude's this time. Paul's laugh wasn't like everyone else's either. It was deeper than most. Huskier. I liked hearing his laugh, too.

"I just wanted you to fawn over me like Bella had with Jacob. Guess you're not that type, huh?"

My cheeks warmed up when I guessed his meaning. "No I guess I'm the type to hit your arm after you try and trick me."

"I could have let you continue, you know. I don't mind being pampered." he teased.

I felt myself let loose a little, being with Paul did that sometimes. Unwillingly or not. It was as easy as breathing, talking to him.

"Well I'm not one to pamper anyone."

"Good. If I'm not getting any, no one else is either." he joked.

"I don't think anyone's going to be fond of getting attention from as of now…" I muttered.

"I don't get—" he suddenly broke off, and sniffed the air. I froze, too, expecting him to run out of the room in search of a vampire.

"Paul?"

"You smell different…" he mused, and edged a little closer.

That's it? No vampire? "I, um, some guy knocked down my books today, maybe it's him."

Paul's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Were you hurt?"

"No, no," I assured. "Someone helped me pick them up, he was nice."

"He?"

"Um, his name's Jude, he's new."

"Oh," he nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He was in my homeroom today."

"Oh, really?" Somehow that doesn't seem like a good thing. "Yeah, I guess he didn't care to be mean to the pregnant chick."

He growled slightly. "He better have not been mean to you."

"No, he wasn't mean. He even carried my books to art…" He nodded again but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject. "I was getting into it with Jacob when Sam—" he broke off again, but I can tell it's not because I smell differently. His eyes flashed for a second, and then they glazed over, a look that said he was about to pass out. His head fell forward and I could tell something was seriously wrong because he's now clutching his head and moaning quietly.

"Paul?" I squeaked, "You okay?"

As if my voice suddenly brought him back, his head snapped up and his eyes were confused and afraid. I gasped when I saw them turn completely blank after that.

"Paul?!"

He growled at me, actually _growled _at me. "You're over there flirting with that guy weren't you?"

"What!?" I said, aghast. "How can you even think—"

"You were so sick of me then why didn't you just say so? I don't deserve to be cheated on!"

"I didn't cheat on anyone! We're not together!"

"Right, like that _thing_ inside you isn't the product of my sperm," he sneered.

I felt my eyes tear up at his tone, and what he called the baby. He/She was not a _thing_! He/She was alive, he/she was real, and he/she wasn't and never will be less!

"Get out," I ordered.

"_What_?"

"I said, get out. Now." And abruptly I was staring up at the ceiling and an angry werewolf was pinning me down.

My instincts took over, and I was kicking and scratching at air, every once in ten tries I would hit, though.

"Paul!" I screeched. "Please, stop, please!"

He paused, and I opened my eyes and saw he was clenching and unclenching his hands, his eyes, and his mouth looked like he was about to bite right through his teeth. Did werewolves' teeth grow back?

"P-Paul?" I asked hesitantly.

I thought the air was punched out of him, by the way he gasped. His eyes were now the same chocolate color, and but they were intense with the confusion and fear that covered them.

"_Sydney?_" he gasped.

I nodded slowly.

"Wha—"

"Sydney?!" A familiar voice called from my doorway. I pushed myself up on my elbows, with Paul still leaning over me. We both turned to see Clay standing in the doorway. His eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets.

"Sydney, what the hell?!"

"Clay I—" but I didn't get to finish. Paul was already pushing past Clay and out my door. "Paul—"

_What? Why?_

"What the hell?" Clay asked again. "Why are you crying?"

I was crying? I lifted my hand to my cheek, and sure enough, there was a wet trail rolling down my face.

"C-Clay? Can you… c-call Soji? I think need you both here right now…"

He thought it over for a second, then nodded and headed out to the phone in the kitchen.

I sat up slowly, grabbing my pillow and covering my face to block my frustrated scream.

It didn't help much, I heard Clay's foot falls coming from the hall in a matter of five seconds.

"Sydney?" I looked up, he had the phone to his ear and his face was layered with concern. "What? No, um, Sydney just screamed into a pillow." I couldn't hear was Soji was saying on the other end.

"Yeah, can you come over?" he asked. "Yeah, okay. See ya." He hung up the phone and sat in on my desk. Walking over, he pulled the pillow away from my face and sat on the bed.

"Sydney? Are you okay?"

"I'm…sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said all those months ago. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, Clay."

"Oh Sydney," he mumbled. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, but I couldn't make my arms lift to hug him back. "I didn't mean them either, I don't think your any of those things."

"Even after what you just saw?"

"That obviously wasn't your choice," he growled.

"I know I just—"

"It's fine. You don't have to talk about it until Soji gets here." I nodded and we sat in silence until we heard a car door shut, a door open and shut, and foot steps coming from the living room up to mine.

"Syd?" I looked up to meet Soji's eyes. "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

I sniffed and patted the area next to me. He came and sat on my left. I scooted back some, to were I was in the middle of the bed, and they were both semi in front of me.

"You guys wouldn't think I'm totally insane if I tell you what's been going on for…ever? Since the baby?"

"Of course not." They both said in unison.

I smiled sadly, because I was afraid they wouldn't believe me anyway.

But I told them. I told them everything about werewolves and imprinting and Paul and the 'gay orgy group' aka: the pack, and the baby. Everything.

**Paul's POV (AN: Muahaha XD)**

_Paul? _Sam's voice reminded me of that first day, when I.. rapped Sydney. I flinched at the thought.

I let Sam run through my thoughts, again I was thankful that we were alone, for the moment.

_Why? _he asked, utterly confused. _That's not right. She's your imprint._

_I know. _I growled. _I don't know what happened. I wasn't even mad! I just suddenly felt overwhelmed and then I got so angry…_

He didn't understand any more than I did. _Maybe you should stay away for a while,_

_I can't stay away, Sam. That's impossible._

_I know, Paul. But do you think she wants to talk right now?_

_No. _I paused. _I need to figure this out. _

He nodded unconsciously, _Yes, that's a good idea._

_You know I'm not that_—

_I know. You're not so uncontrollable that you would intentionally hurt her. _I heard and watched as his eyes flashed to back when he accidentally hurt Emily. _Are you sure you weren't really angry? So much so that_—

_No, _I interrupted. _I wasn't mad at all! It was totally weird. It was like when… _I couldn't force my mind to think of that time again, but Sam knew what I meant.

We were both stumped.

I knew what I would have to do until I figured it out. I couldn't be around Sydney, no matter how much it hurt me, because I _would _not, _could _not hurt her again.

So I better figure out this shit fast.

* * *

**AN: I wanna see who can guess the right reason for Paul's strange actions?  
**

**When this is all figured out, you'll figure out that reason Paul rapped her in the first place! Remember? I said "Don't worry, it'll all make sence later." Yeah, later as in LATER. Aha.**

**Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Cliffhangers, FTW. ;]**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	16. Too Many Twists and Turns

**AN: Ah, sorry it's a week late. School projects. :/**

**Anyway, this chapter revolves around the time Bella jumps off of the cliff, Harry has the heart attack, and Alice comes back to tell Bella about Edward. (AKA: The WORST part of New Moon: Bella going back to the useless bloodsucker. *sigh* I now laugh at the part where Edward leaves, and feel like punching Bella Swan for taking him back. :D Stupid stupid stupid girl.)**

**._.**

**Team Werewolf FTW! :D**

**Please review.**

* * *

Okay, I knew what I just told them was very unbelievable and it sounded crazy, but they didn't need to keep looking down like that! Why can't they just look up to call me insane?

Silence.

"Are they like… human-ish? Do they walk on two feet?" Clay suddenly asked.

My head shot up, surprised to hear that he sounded like he believed me. Soji was looking at him, too. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, though.

"Um, no. They're like real wolves. Huge, horse sized wolves. Four legs." I answered.

"Cool," he grinned.

"You believe me?"

He shrugged. "How can you make that up?"

I turned to Soji, who still hadn't said anything. His eyes looked confused and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Soji?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm… I'm not saying I don't believe you, here. I just…I don't know what to say. You couldn't have just made that up on the spot and I'll admit it makes everything sorta easier to understand. But if he…_ imprinted on you,_ what was up with him yelling at you before?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Remember that guy, Jude, I told you about?"

He glared halfheartedly. "Yeah, the guy you only mentioned during _last_ period!"

**(AN: Jesus! I keep making him sound gay! -.-' Forgive me. I'm not sure how a… 17-year-old boy would react to this…)**

"That was the earliest class I have with you, shut up. Anyway, I told Paul that he helped me and carried my books. That's it. Moreover, he seemed okay with it, thinking nothing of it, then he talks about something else and then it was like… I don't know. He got a massive headache or something and he started yelling at me."

"That doesn't make sense, either."

"I know. And I know Paul wouldn't do that on purpose. Or, I don't think he _can_. The imprints like supposed to stop him from hurting me."

"I don't think it's that he _can't_, obviously." Clay interjected.

I nodded. "Maybe, but I think something else was wrong. Those weren't his eyes that were looking at me. It wasn't."

"Well," Soji sighed. "At least you told us. I can't believe you held out on it for that long."

"Really," Clay agreed.

I shot him a look. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my life, my little brother was ignoring me."

"You were ignoring me, too."

"Okay, okay," Soji interrupted. "You're both talking again, so please don't fight again."

I quickly agreed. "Clay, who has been driving you to practice lately?" The question had been bugging me, but since I couldn't exactly ask.

"You know Mrs. Clearwater down by the store. Her son's on my team and she offered to drive us both."

"That's nice of her. Did you say thanks?"

He rolled his eyes. "I say thanks every time she drops me off."

"Good."

He turned to Soji. "And sometimes, when Mrs. Clearwater can't drive us, she gets her daughter to. She's so hot!"

"Leah Clearwater? Isn't she with that Sam guy? Aren't they like twenty?"

"Okay, first, yes she's like, _twenty_, _Clay_. And she's not with Sam anymore. Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily." I told them.

"Dang," Clay drawled. "Well, she _is_ single."

"In your dreams, squirt." Soji said.

"Oh _yeah_," he grinned.

"Ugh, you're not aloud on my laptop anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"God knows what you do on there, just ask Dad for one."

Soji chuckled. "That's alright. It's natural for a guy his age."

"Whatever, not around his sister." Then I remembered something. "Guys, don't tell anyone. Anyone, okay? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I did. So no telling friends, okay, Clay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I won't tell anyone."

I hoped so.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Soji asked.

"No one."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

The Pack changed periodically for patrols. The guys found out what happened, eventually, and I was hounded with questions. I told them the same thing I told Sam: I didn't know, but I was going to find made it his job to tell me his idea about what could be going on with me. I usually don't mind the kid, but he was getting annoying.

His ideas consisted of; anger management issues, werewolf nerves, my dad (which he had no reason to bring up, considering his lack of one), my mom, my sister, or the vampire.

I shot down almost all of them. I was getting better at controlling my anger, and I wasn't even mad before I went all crazy. Same for my werewolf nerves, I wasn't a newbie anymore. My dad wasn't around, so why would he have anything to do with it? My mom was the same as ever, and my sister couldn't make me that angry anyway. The only thing that stumped me was the vampire.

_Bella did say that vamps have powers. Eddie can read minds, that small one can see the future. _Jacob said. _Maybe this vamp can control emotions._

_I wouldn't say those things even if I were mad, Jake. I _can't_. _

_Maybe it was controlling _you_, then._

I huffed. _I doubt it, _It did sound out there, but it was a small possibility in the back of my mind.

Jacob saw that. _I bet when we kill the leech, than everything will go back to normal._

_Who knows when that'll be, though. _I already missed her.

Jake's thoughts shot to Bella, and I tried my best to tune them out of my head.

That night, we all made rounds from Forks, mainly Bella's house, to the edge of the Quileute land. I forced myself to keep only a protective watch on Sydney's house, and I made myself block the thoughts that tried to pry into my brain.

Where was she? Was she okay? Did she hate me? What was going to happen the next time I saw her? Would I ever see her? I was digging my own grave with worry.

Soon enough, it was spring break in La Push. I was still on sporadic patrols. I wasn't able to hang out with Sydney like I so wanted and planned before all this mess happened. My sleeping schedule was being disarranged. I got home around 5AM now, and I hardly ever saw Julie anymore, which I new she hated, too. As my mom periodically reminded me. Mom did like that it was spring break though; she was getting annoyed with how much school I missed.

Jacob didn't know how lucky he had it, even if he didn't have an imprint. He still got to hang around that Swan girl all he could, same for Sam and Jared. Jared was getting pissed though, because apparently he couldn't hang out with Kim much because she was with Sydney all the time now.

"There like best friends now and I can't go with her because your imprints all… freaked out. Kim says she doesn't really talk about you, says she asks her how you are, but that's all." Jared had said.

I didn't know weather or not that made me feel better or worse. I was pissed too, that Kim could be with her all she wanted.

We recently learned that Quil, one of Jacob and Embry's friends, was showing signs of phasing from Old Quil, who was on the council. Old Quil says that the kid could fry an egg on his forehead. So now, it was just a matter of waiting until we got the newest member of the pack.

That Tuesday, Jacob had been with Bella, and he got her talking about vampires. I also caught her comment:

"Jasper could sorta control the emotions of people around him, but not in a bad way. Just to calm someone down. He would probably help Paul a lot."

Screw _that_. _He would probably help Paul — _yeah after I shove his fangs up his ass for trying.

However, it did make me think more about my emotions around Sydney. What if there was a vampire and it was controlling me? It would make sense, seeing as how leeches have the potential to do that, but why would it target me, or Sydney? I'm sure Sydney wasn't doing anything, and as far as I knew, I hadn't either. It was only Syd and I. Sam and Em were fine, Jared and Kim were okay, aside from Kim and Sydney's new friendship. Therefore, something must have gone wrong, to make our pair a target. Was it because she was pregnant? Did that have to do with anything?

We also learned that Sydney had told her brother and the Asian about us all being werewolves. I was a little put off by this when Jared told me what Sydney had told Kim. Jared was more aggravated, blaming my imprint if this secret got out. I stepped in to defend her, saying it was my fault for scaring her and she probably told them because she needed to. Sam agreed with me, but I knew he was worried about it slightly. We tried not to think about it much. We had the vamp still lurking around, we weren't too worried about the secret at the moment.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

The week passed by unnervingly slowly. Kim and Soji spent a lot of time here, though, so I couldn't exactly say I was lonely. Just, bored.

My stomach wasn't too big yet, but I had a feeling this kid would be a big one. And I was _so _looking forward to bringing him/her into the word with that feeling, right? Not that I couldn't wait for it to happen, just that I wasn't fond of labor pains.

Mom was extremely glad to know that Clay and I had patched things up. She asked me what happened once when I was helping her in the kitchen — yes, I was that bored, — I had to just make up something about my hormones making me crazy and I went and apologized. I had told Soji and Clay about the wolves, but I had yet to force something on my mother that I doubted she needed to know. Well, I doubt Clay and Soji really _needed_ to know, but I felt much better with them knowing.

Anyway, Mom accepted that well enough, and went into a whole conversation about pregnancy and all the weird hormones and symptoms. She ended up telling me this weird story about how she would crave, the most unnaturally gross smells ever, like my dad when he came home from work. That good ole gasoline and a cigarette smell. When I wrinkled my nose at that she laughed and agreed with me. Then she went on about her food cravings, she once ate a peanut butter and Funyun sandwich, yes, the Funyuns being included _in_ the sandwich. That just about made me have sudden morning sickness in the middle of the afternoon, but I settled my stomach by chomping on a carrot. No I am not a health nut, but I haven't been craving anything sweet lately, like it repulses me. It's the ultimate opposite of motherhood.

Kim kept my partly updated on Paul. She didn't know a lot, and when I asked her to ask Jared, he always replied that I should go ask him myself if I was that worried. As if I could do that. She told me about Bella Swan, the name I was vaguely familiar with, and how she was with Jacob Black all the time. Fun, werewolf/vampire drama. She didn't know a lot about Bella's vampire ex-boyfriend, she only knew what the guys had said, which I'm sure was biased anyway. Not to say that I would defend the vamp. I was team werewolf, vamps.

The subject of Jude never came back up, which I was glad for. For the longest time I could forget those complications until we went back to school, and then I'd try and take things from there. I didn't need my life to be muddled with two guys I may like, and a child, plus school. I faintly wondered what the kids at school really thought about my pregnancy. Did they even knew who I was? Did they care? Obviously they did, or that guy wouldn't have pushed my books away from my hands, and Jude wouldn't have helped me. But I still thought that Jude was just helping me for the sake of it. He didn't really know me, and I didn't know him. So I shoved him into the very back of my mind.

On Wednesday, while Jared was off patrolling, Kim also informed me of more werewolf drama, including the Sam/Leah/Emily issue. More in detail than what Paul had described that night he phased in front of me. It was a whole different story, coming from a girl. Paul had just touched on the, "well Sam imprinted, nothing else could change that". With Kim it was the entire story. How Sam had gone missed for a really long time, and how Leah was worried sick and that she ran out to the woods alone a lot to look for him. Then one day, Sam just came back. (Sam had been off, phasing in the woods all alone with no one to help him, Kim told me.) Leah was so happy he was back, but she didn't know why he was gone, and Kim said she didn't think he ever told her. Then when their relationship looked like it was about to go back to normal, Leah invited him for dinner at her house, saying she wanted Sam to meet her cousin, Emily. The moment Sam laid eyes on her, he forgot every promise he ever made to Leah and their love.

That kinda pissed me off, made me think even less of Sam Uley. Even if I did know how unpredictable imprinting was, Leah didn't deserve that. Kim said she had nothing against Emily, said she was really nice and sweet. She did agree, however, that no, Leah didn't deserve that.

* * *

The next day was utter chaos when Kim knocked frantically on my door around two in the afternoon. I jumped up, as fast as I could with my situation, and opened my locked door. Kim was wide-eyed, with her hair in a messy pony tail, with most of the strands in her face.

"Kim, what —"

"I'm not completely sure," she breathed. "Jared suddenly came to my house, told me I should head her. He drove me and I got a few sentences out of him."

I glanced out to the hallway, making sure no one was listening. Mom didn't seemed to be within ear-shot, but I pulled Kim into the room and shut the door. I was thankful that Clay had a soccer game today. I turned and we both sat on my bed. She took a few deep breathes and was silent for a few minutes, sorting through everything that happened in her head, I guessed.

Finally she said, "Jared told me they'd found that vampire's trail, that she was in La Push." My body froze, but she didn't notice. "He said he wanted me in a safe place, and being alone in my house was too unsafe. Then when I told him to be careful he didn't say anything back! Like he knew that he may not come back!" She wailed.

I rubbed her back awkwardly. I wasn't used to comforting girls, or guys for that matter.

"I'm sure he's being careful just for you," I assured. My thoughts went to Paul and I wondered if he would be okay. I wanted to see him, that strange ache went threw me again. The one that started right after he walked out of my house and had yet to return. The ache shot threw my chest, around my heart-area, and left a dull pain. It was dull now, because every time I thought of Paul, which was becoming more often, it flowed threw me.

The thought of Paul not coming back hurt worse than anything so far, and it made it hard to breathe. I didn't get why, when before when I thought of Paul leaving me alone brought joy to my thoughts, and now that just made me angry at myself. Hormones again? The imprint suddenly working it's magic?

Kim was still upset, but she straightened and sat up on my bed, her hands went to her hair and she pulled the hair band off. Her thin hair fell around her shoulders and she looked around confused as to what to do now. I didn't know either. We sat there for a long time. It surprised me that I was fidgeting and moving, but I was frozen.

"Wanna… watch a movie?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." she said bluntly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-if you want to, we can."

I shook my head. "It's okay. Well, got any ideas?"

"We can… read?" she muttered, looking around my room and stopping on my book shelf.

I laughed. "Help yourself —" But I was cut off, the phone down stairs ringing. I also heard a door shut in the kitchen. Kim and I stood up automatically. I waved my hand for her to follow me and I headed down the stairs. I heard Clay's voice talking into the phone, but I could tell who it was. When Kim and I stepped in to the kitchen I watched as Clays eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Man, that's… Huh? Oh, yeah. She's here." he paused and turned to me. He held out the phone to me and I took it. I raised my eyebrows.

"Some guy named Jared," he whispered.

"Jared!" Kim exclaimed quietly. I shot her a reassuring grin.

I held the phone to my ear. "Jared?" I asked.

His voice was gruff on the other side. I knew we weren't close friends, but he seemed to be getting used to me. "Yeah. I can't talk long, were waiting for Sam to get back, but can you bring Kim over to the hospital? I don't have my car, I ran here."

"Hospital? Who got hurt?!" I asked as panic shot through me. Paul's face flashed behind my closed lids.

"What?" Kim asked. I just shook my head at her.

"It's… Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack this morning."

I felt relieved, and then guilty. This was a man with a family that I knew and my mother knew. She was friends with Sue Clearwater and Harry.

"Oh," I muttered. "That's horrible. I'll bring her over. Wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go. Tell her I'll see her soon," and he hung up.

I gave the phone back to Clay, and he hooked it back up to the jack. I told Kim about Harry and about going down to the hospital. She agreed and we hurried out to my car. It was raining, but wasn't it always here?

The ride to Fork's hospital was quiet, like it has been all day. The only sound was the rain and the sound of my car passing through puddles in the road.

The hospital wasn't crowded, but it was abandoned either. We got out and rushed into the dry reception area. Kim was at the front desk before I could reached the carpet the was at the entrance of the door. She and the receptionist spoke for a few seconds and Kim nodded and said thank you. She turned to me and made she I followed her as she walked down a long hallway heading toward a room.

She paused in front of a waiting room, and she stepped through. I was right behind her. I saw Jared, and Embry, and a man in a wheelchair that I recognized as Billy Black. I looked around and noticed Sam had joined, too, he was sitting in a chair by a woman with her head in her hands. A cop was standing by her, his hand on her shoulder. I thought the woman would be Sue. Another women was sitting on the other side of Sam, not speaking and looking at the ground.

Jared was the first one to notice us, as if he was so in tune to Kim, so finely, that he knew when he was near. He rushed to us and wrapped his arms around her. I turned away and tried to search for the only person I didn't see. Paul wasn't here.

"Sydney Brooks?" a deep voice asked.

It was Sam Uley. His eyes looked old and tired and sad. I nodded.

"Nice to, uh, meet you."

I nodded again. "Sam, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"You're telling me," I mumbled. "Where's…Paul?"

"He's out with… Leah Clearwater and her brother."

"Oh they must be feeling horrible," I said absently.

"What!?" Kim exclaimed behind me, I turned to her.

"Leah and Seth phased!" She whispered.

"What!?" I asked.

Sam cleared his voice. I watched him as he put a hand on the woman's shoulder beside him and kiss her head. She must be Emily. He murmured something into her hair along the lines of "gotta be there for them, I love you.". She lifted her head and I had to stifle a gasp. She hand three long scars going across her cheek. She smiled her one-sided smile, the only one she could manage, and nodded. Sam kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room.

"Damn," I said.

"Em and I gotta go sometime, too. Sam and Paul may need some help." Jared said. Either to me or Kim I didn't know.

"Is Jacob Black okay?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I caught Billy look up to the name.

"Uh, yeah. Bella Swan went cliff diving on the worst day. He's with her."

"Who would even —"

"Is my daughter okay?" the cop suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Sawn. She's okay. A little water in her lungs. She'll be fine in no time."

He nodded curtly and crouched by Sue, he was talking to her but she didn't respond.

"I'm gonna go call my mom real quick." I told Kim and Jared.

The customer phone wasn't occupied and I dialed my home number expertly.

"Hello?" my mothers voice asked.

"Hey, Mom. Did Clay tell you what happened?"

"Yes. It's just horrible! Is Sue all right?"

"What's you're definition of all right?"

"Oh poor thing! Is Harry still…"

"I'm not sure. I haven't the heart to ask."

I could almost see my mom's head nodding. "Okay, Hun. You tell Sue that she and Harry are in my prayers."

"Okay. See you later."

"Love you,"

"You, too." I mumbled and hung up.

"Sydney?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned and barely contained my gasp. Jude Howe was standing not two yard away from me.

"Jude? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. I work here on the weekends and days of from school. Money issues, you know?"

I nodded blankly. "Um, one of my mom's friends' husband had a heart attack."

"Harry Clearwater? Yeah I heard about him. I'm not aloud to go the ER, but I gotta be with the doctors to check him out after…they try to do everything they can."

"Wow. You know your stuff that well, huh?"

He grinned teasingly. "Maybe, want to find out? When was your last check-up?"

I felt my face heat up. "The only check-up I need is from a baby doctor, not a wanna-be one."

He laughed. "Guess so. Lookin' a little fat there."

My mouth fell open in a mock gasp. "I had no idea! I've been stuffing myself with carrots lately."

"That's why your hairs all orange."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes and that's also why you'll never get to give that check up."

"I can wait, you look about ready to pop."

"Pshh, you got about three months left."

"Kid kickin' yet?" he asked.

"Just rolls around when I'm trying to sleep. Maybe it's not a kick-boxer."

"Wish I could've been there for that, if anything." This time my gasp couldn't be contained and I twisted to see Paul walking toward us.

"Hey, Paul, right?" Jude asked.

Paul nodded curtly.

"Are… Leah and Seth okay?" I asked him.

"No, not really. Honestly I should go back, but…"

"Is Sam with them?"

"Yeah, Jared and Em just went out there, too."

"What's goin' on?" Jude asked.

"None of your business, family matters." Paul snapped.

Jude held his hands up in innocence, but Paul wasn't even looking at him. "I was just offering help, Dude."

"Well, I don't want your help, _Dude_."

"Chill out," I ordered. "Paul was there something you wanted?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to spend some time with you… without being controlled."

"Controlled?"

His eyes glanced at Jude, then back to me. I knew what that meant. He couldn't be completely honest around a normal human.

"Without being…alone."

"Oh," I said, feigning realization. "I'll, uh, see you later, okay, Jude?"

He took a step forward, as if to stop me. "I don't think you —"

"I'm fine. We need to go visit Sue anyway, right, Paul?"

"Yeah, I bet she's hurting."

Jude looked like he still wanted to stop me, but I wondered why. Did he know about Paul and I? Or Paul in general? I doubted it.

When we got away from Jude I stopped Paul before we reached the waiting room.

"Controlled?" I asked again.

His voice was low, not wanting anyone to hear. "The guys and I think there may be a vampire around who can control actions. Bella Swan, you know her right?" He didn't pause long enough for me to answer. "She had a vampire clan around Forks. The Cullens. A few of them could do special things. Read minds. See the future. Control emotions. So we started thinking, 'what if this new leech could control actions?'. Why not if other bloodsuckers have power, you know? So I started thinking about how I suddenly got so mad at you and I almost…" he couldn't finish.

I nodded up at him. "Yeah. I know. Go on.""Well, there's nothing else, really. I mean, I can't prove it with hard fact, but I know I would never have hurt you —"

"I know, imprinting, remember?"

He nodded and licked his lips nervously. "Yeah. So, you're not like, really mad at me? Where's the 'I hate you, leave me alone!'?"

I shook my head. "Not at the moment."He laughed quietly, the air brushed my face lightly.

"Sorry about back there. Mr. Howe's a bit too much of a flirt."

I shook my head. "Apparently. That wasn't the same guy who helped me with my books."

"Riiiight."

"You're okay now right? No control?"

"Not that I know of. But I don't know when it'll happen, so that's why I've been staying away from you."

"I was wondering only slightly." I muttered.

"Sorry. Should have called or something."

"Maybe."

And things fell back into place for the time being. Paul and I talked for a few more minutes and then we went to check on Sue. Nothing had changed much, but Mr. Swan was getting her to talk a little. I told her about my mom's prayers and I threw in a thank you for 'driving my annoying brother around'. She smiled and told me thanks about my mother and that Clay was always polite.

_Not with the way he thinks about your daughter, _I thought.

We didn't hear much more about Harry's progress and Sam came in later to take Billy home. We stayed until Jared came back, he had his car and he took Kim and, surprisingly, Emily, home, too. He said Sam would have to work with Leah and Seth a little more to get them calm enough to phase back. Soon enough I decided I needed to go home, too. Paul hugged me goodbye, taking me by surprise, and said he'd try and get 'the stupid vampire so he could spend more time with me and the baby'. As if the baby was already here. I ignored it the best I could, ignored the flutter in my stomach, too, and headed home. The rain had stopped but it was dark outside. When I got home Clay and Mom were eating dinner. I replayed the major human events, for my mom while I grabbed some food and gave a significant glace toward Clay to tell him that, yes there was more supernatural stuff involved and I'd tell him if he wanted to know. I think he had a right, his friend from soccer had turned into a werewolf, along with his 'hot sister'.

After dinner I told him everything. He was shocked to say the least, but he took it in stride. Even saying something about a hot werewolf chick. One track mind, the little perv. And that night it took a while to get to sleep with so much going on that day. I had to work to tell my brain to be quiet, and a silent plea to the little poke machine in my stomach to be still so I could get some sleep.

Eventually I fell asleep, but it was a light one, and by the time the next morning came, I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

* * *

**AN: Woo. Long chapter. Lots of action. Haha.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**

******PS: I'm sorry if there are some grammer errors! When I transfew my chapter onto FanFic it messes up a little, please inform me if you spot ones I missed!!******


	17. Sparks Fly

**AN: No excuse for the update lack. So I'm not gonna spurt one.**

**Okay so this chapter is a bit of a skip!**

**In the last chapter it was in the point of New Moon where Bella jumped off the cliff, and Harry Clearwater died.**

**What's happened between the time-skip:**

**-Edward thinks Bella has died**

**-Jacob and Bella almost kiss**

**-Bella goes to get Edward then saves his sorry ass.**

**-Bella and Edward come back **

**-Jacob gives Bella back the motorcycle**

**-Bella and Edward go to Florida (begining of Eclipse)**

**-Jacob and Bella talk again**

**-Bella has a vampire raid her bedroom**

**Okay.**

**Now were in June (I basically skipped two months, but lets just pretend not, okay? April was a really dull month for New Moon)**

**It's June 3rd, a Sunday. (Sydney's baby is due at the end of June)**

**Chapter set in Eclipse, The Bonfire.**

* * *

**For those of you who didn't read my AN... I suggest you do, or be really confused.

Just saying.**

Weeks flew by without my noticing. School was just about out for the summer, and I hadn't seen Paul since that day at the hospital. He'd called every other day though, the messages were short and to the point.

"We're getting closer all the time. Since the Cullen's came back, we've gotten new werewolves. We've been training them and patrolling all the time lately. God, I haven't even seen my sister in a week. Damn, I gotta go, sorry. Talk to you later, Syd." That was it. I hadn't been fortunate enough to pick the phone up at the time, but when I heard the message on the machine I was in a mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion… It was all a bit much, with my being pregnant and all. I was due in about a month, and the father was no where to be seen.

Jude was around a lot more that he probably should have been, though. We hung out at school, mainly because he was the only one besides Soji who would talk to me now. My bulging stomach was reflecting all of my peers.

I didn't learn anything new about him, even as I pried into his business. I wanted to know why he had to work, and what was wrong with his mom, and so many other things. Jude wouldn't budge. Every time I'd ask a semi-curious question, he'd lock up and get that far away look in his eyes. So I backed off.

I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Paul, or any of the pack for that matter, but Kim had told me they were holding a bonfire tomorrow. She said Sam and the guys wouldn't mind having me there, but it felt weird to me. I wasn't close to them, and I didn't know how awkward it would be.

"Can I invite someone else?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Someone else? Like who?"

"Soji?"

She sighed. "Sam wasn't very happy you told them, or at least, Jared told me he wasn't."

"But he won't tell anyone, and I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't be alone, I'll be there, and Paul. You know Jared and Sam and Emily. Billy Black and his son will be there." she coaxed.

"Okay, but I still wanna invite Soji,"

"I'll ask Sam tonight. I'll call you."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Later that night, Kim called and said Sam was alright with it, but I could tell she had to beg Sam. When I called Soji to really ask him if he _wanted _to go, I had to coax him into going. After an hour, he agreed.

I went to the bonfire with Soji on Sunday.

The cliffs in La Push were really pretty, and tonight they were even better, because the rain was finally letting up. Soji and I came up to the group of people just as Jacob Black was entering.

Jake was with Bella Swan, a girl who had a very complicated story that I forced from Kim. He seemed pretty happy about it, too. A little smug.

As we pulled up to the bonfire everyone seemed to be having a good ole' fun time. Embry Call had jumped up and wrapped Bella in a one-armed hug, and Quil Ateara slapped her a high five and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We introduced ourselves to the ones who didn't know us. Mainly Old Quil and Bella.

Bella had long, wavy, chestnut hair. Her face was even and looked natural. She was amazingly pale, she stood out way too much with all of us. She wore heavy clothes and a leather jacket, which was when I figured she must have been human. She looked at my stomach for a second, then gave me a small smile. At least she didn't sneer.

Emily, Sam's fiancé, smiled at me as I sat beside Paul, and Sam nodded in my direction, gave Paul a meaningful glance, and went back to his conversation with Jared.

Paul sat closer to the fire then the others. Though I knew he didn't need the heat. He smiled at me and murmured a few sentences. How are you, what have you been up to, etc. I answered him and simply and asked him the same thing. He grinned lazily and said he was fine. I saw the bags under his eyes, but I didn't say anything/

There were three people here I didn't recognize right away. One was a smaller boy, though not by much, I barely realized was Seth Clearwater. He had gotten so much bigger than the last time I'd seen him. He reminded me of a younger version of Jake, but Seth had a boy like glee that I had yet to see on Jacob's face. Jacob seemed even more like Sam.

Then I noticed Leah Clearwater. She was very beautiful, with olive skin, and silky hair. She wasn't watching anything. Keeping her gaze on the fire, never once looking up.

Her lovely face betrayed no emotion, but she never looked away from the flames. Looking at the perfection of Leah's features, I couldn't help but compare them to Emily's ruined face. I knew Emily was beautiful once before and I thought about the reasons she never looked to Sam, or Emily.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted Bella loudly. I chuckled.

Paul teased her, mostly about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind, and I nudged him with me elbow. He smirked at me.

Billy Black's wheelchair was stationed at what seemed the natural head on the circle, a quite brittle old man, was Quil's ancient, white-haired grandfather, Old Quil. Sue had had a chair on his other side; Leah and Seth by her. Sue was clearly human, though by the way Billy and Old Quil spoke around her, and also Bella, showed they all knew the little secret.

"Are you gonna finish that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the guys had consumed.

Jacob leaned back against Bella's knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames of the bonfire licked along it's blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. Still slim and flat, though he'd eaten over ten hot dogs. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

Not that I was any better. I ate as much as I could for two, thank God for Emily.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I _think _I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed again sadly.

Paul, who had eaten just as much as Jacob, glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

"Sheesh," Jacob laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. Heading straight for sand, but Paul caught it neatly without difficulty. I had ducked instinctively, and Paul ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, man," he said, already over his fit. I laughed silently as I listened to the rest of my new friends.

Soji still sat beside me, chatting idly with Embry. I was glad he was making friends, too.

Kim was nodding off now against Jared's chest, his arms around her. I bet it was really warm there, to her, anyway. Paul noticed me watching them, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt my face flush with heat.

"What about the vampire?" I whispered.

"I'll take the risk." he replied. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "When's the due date again?"

"Late this month." My hands went to my stomach, caressing the bump. She or he, I'd chosen to be surprised, would be here soon.

"I'll be around a lot more," he promised. "I'll kill that leech and be with you two."

"Wow, who knew Paul had a paternal side," Quil joked. The guys laughed.

"It's getting late," I hear Bella murmur to Jake.

"Don't start _that _yet," Jacob whispered back, though we all heard them. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?"

Jacob chuckled his low, throaty laugh. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. We'll he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim, Sydney, Seth, and Leah are all first timers, too."

I saw Bella's eyes flash to me, then back to Jacob. "Stories?"

Jake scooted back beside her, and he put his arm over her shoulder, then spoke even lower into her ear.

"The histories we always thought were legends," he said. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is that story of the spirit warriors."

It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright. Soji leaned back against his elbows, eyes intent on paying attention.

Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking like a student about to write notes for a lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her, so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side.

Leah, her face still a beautiful mask, closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but as if to help her concentration, she preformed this. Her brother, who had yet to even introduce himself to me, leaned in toward the elders eagerly.

I settled myself beside Paul.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittered up against the night.

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm.

Billy spoke how Quileutes were a small people, and they are still one today. That there was magic in our blood and it wasn't always the shape-shifting, and first we were spirit warriors.

Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

Billy continued the story, one of Kaheleha a chief. As well as other tribes, the Hohs and Makahs. The last spirit chief, Taha Aki, known for wisdom and a man of peace.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." A low hiss rang around the fire, but I was too into the story to tell who had made the sound. Billy continued on.

He told the story of how the Quileutes came to be werewolves. They were originally spirit warriors, able to leave their bodies to defend their tribe, but when the last great chief, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with that of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, the werewolves were created. They discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age.

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur.

"And your chocolate fur represents what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?"

As Billy's tale ended, Old Quil began the tale of the third wife's sacrifice. Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate and gave up his wolf form so that he could grow old with her. After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit. Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. Tahi Wi and his two brothers never returned. Taha Aki went to the chief of the Makahs in mourning, and enmity between the tribes ceased. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden. Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags, one of which Billy still possesses. The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe. Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female. Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, then and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two, the pack stayed small.

Old Quil told of the coming of the Cold Ones and the pact made with Ephraim Black, saying that the number of wolves is greater due to their being more Cold Ones around than ever before.

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Seth, his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors, nodded his agreement.

Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversation murmured around us, teasing and casual.

"Do you understand now?" I heard Sam ask. He was looking at me. Paul seemed to want to listen carefully to my reaction.

"Yeah, I guess. That was great. I love hearing the old stories." I grinned. Paul squeezed me gently.

Soon enough Kim feel asleep again in Jared's arms, and by Jake, Bella was asleep too. I was too jazzed about the Quileute tales to sleep.

"I'm gonna go on and take her back to the leeches." he said. Everyone agreed as Jacob picked Bella up bridal-style, as if she weighed nothing. He walked slowly back to the Rabbit and headed off into the night.

Jared and Kim left next, Kim muttering in her daze about calling me tomorrow. I agreed quietly.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Paul asked.

"Sure," I told Soji I'd be back soon, and headed off with Paul.

First Beach was silent except for the crashing of waves against the shore. No one was around, and it was just light enough from the moon for me to not step on the drift wood. Paul looked like a giant, moon-light, shadow beside me. If I couldn't see I'd know it was him, though. a deep feeling of comfort and ease settled over me, and I could sense he was near.

We sat on a log that had washed up on the edge of the coast, our feet being covered by the ocean water when the tide came up. I tentatively rested my head against Paul, and when he enveloped his arm around my waist, I relaxed.

"Thought of names?" he asked suddenly. The deep timber of his voice was like a lullaby right then.

"Only boy ones," I admitted. "I have a feeling it'll be a boy."

He chuckled. "Alright, but if it turns out to be a girl, then you need a name."

I nodded. "I like C names. I helped my mom name my brother. I used to love the names Clayton, Collin, Cannon, Connor…"

"_Cannon_?"

"I knew a guy from Forks with that name. He was a jerk, but I liked his name."

Paul laughed again and I realized that naming a baby Cannon, probably wasn't a good idea.

"Have you seen your mom and sister lately?"

"Yeah," he said. "They were glad to see me. Julie almost fell down the stairs, she was so excited."

"That's good." We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the ocean.

"I've… been wanting to do something all night…" Paul said in a low voice.

My stomach fluttered. "What's that?"

"I _really _wanna kiss you, Syd."

I felt my face go red for the_ millionth _time that night. "Then… what're you just sitting there for?"

His lips touched mine, and it was gentle and tentative. Neither of us pushed it beyond that, like we were both afraid of being rejected. I let my eyes close as I envisioned a life.

A life I wanted, badly. Paul and I be together and we could raise our baby, we could live in La Push and grow old. It wasn't the life I'd hoped for completely, but when I was around Paul I couldn't contemplate leaving. I felt like I was planted to the Earth, tethered to Paul with a million steel rods that I was gripping for dear life.

We pulled away slowly. Paul's eyes were sparkling as he stared at me, and I felt a slight smile spread across my lips. I could do this, I could give my heart to Paul.

No. Paul already had it. He owned it. Since the beginning.

Paul kept looking at me, his eyes still dancing with happiness. He was so close I could feel his breath against my face. "You didn't push me away."

I smiled again at him, "I guess I didn't."

He moved toward me again and pressed his lips to mine a second time, and this time I wove my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.

After a minute, I pulled back, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the damp woods, and I inhaled deeper.

"We should get back," Paul spoke against my hair. We both didn't want to go.

"Soji'll want to get going by now," I agreed.

The walk back was slower, both of us saving our time together. Our hands were clasped together and the heat from Paul's skin tingled it's way up my arm and to my heart. I was perfectly happy.

* * *

**Soji's POV**

Sydney had been gone for a long time, and it was getting late. My foot was twitched absently as I kept my gaze out near the horizon, near the beach where Sydney and Paul headed. I couldn't see either of them.

I sighed in frustration. Sydney better not have gotten in trouble. I wasn't in the mood to kill a werewolf.

"Want a drink?" a voice asked. I blinked and looked up from my sitting place. Leah Clearwater was looking down at me, holding out a Coke. Our eyes connected and we froze. Just staring. Her eyes got wider and she gasped quietly. I took the still offered can quickly, looking away. Man, Clay was right about one thing, Leah _was _hot. Even if she turned into a wolf and was like three years older than me.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Leah," Emily called. I looked up slowly. She smiled slightly, wary. Like I was going to bite her head off for talking to me.

It wasn't comfortably for me exactly. It still pained me to look at her scarred face, because I knew who gave her the scars, and why.

"Could you go offer Soji a drink? He looks worried. Sydney and Paul went for a walk, and I think he needs a distraction."

A distraction. That's what I was?

"Soji?" I asked.

She chuckled softly, as if she thought I was joking. She pointed behind me, and I turned. Soji was sitting on the group by the dying bonfire. His dark hair covered his face slightly, but I could make out his distinct Asian features.

I didn't know why he was here. I hadn't been paying attention.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I took the drink Emily handed me, and walked over to the guy.

"Want a drink?" I asked. He lifted his gaze to me, and our eyes connected.

I felt my body freeze and the air in my lungs escape in a rush. This guy, Soji, seemed to be the only person in my sight. Everything else around him seemed to be blurry. It was like I had tunnel vision for only him. Soji had the most beautiful, straight, charcoal colored hair that stopped at his shoulders. His skin was flawless, and the sharp angles of his face made me imagine Greek gods, he was so perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off his. They were a deep brown that matched my own, but they had tiny flakes of gold the shimmered in the fire light.

He took the can from my hand, and I blinked forgetting I had offered. He looked down at the Coke, opened it and took a sip, never looking back up.

This guy, a guy I didn't know the name of until five minutes ago, had officially stolen my soul.


End file.
